


Следуя навстречу своей судьбе даже туда, куда нет пути

by Ahe



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: - Мы как капли дождя, что ветер унес. Ты всегда согреваешь меня, когда мне становится холодно.Йен популярный парень и звезда баскетбольной университетской команды, а Микки ботаник-нерд, который больше любит ковыряться в железе, чем выходить за пределы университетской общаги. Однако существует одно весомое обстоятельство, которое заставит их как следует присмотреться друг к другу.





	1. Жизнь наполовину

Никто никогда не знает, когда это может произойти и такое бывает, что иногда родственные души по какой-то неясной причине, будь то слишком рано загоревшийся красный свет светофора или случайное опоздание на поезд, может привести к тому, что люди так и не встретятся и не увидят свою половину. Иногда вовсе не требуется встреча, на руках может проявиться странная сыпь, которая противно жжет, а после проявиться что-то вроде татуировки — бледного символа, который так или иначе предвещает встречу со своей судьбой.

У каждой пары строго индивидуально. Некоторые имеют по несколько отметок, а кто-то сразу получает имя, первую фразу, с которой обратится к нему та самая половинка, помимо этого люди могут разделять эмоции со своей родственной душой, ярче чувствовать и проживать жизнь, некоторые и вовсе становятся сильнее, когда рядом их человек.

И да, сидя на продвинутом курсе автоматизации проектирования средств высокой точности, Микки не без улыбки слушает, болтовню преподавателя, который всерьез считает, что технологии будущего способны будут помочь людям узнать больше о Связи и ее особенностях, найдя ответы на самые животрепещущие вопросы вселенной.

Микки мог бы легко вступить в дискуссию, как это делал не раз на семинарах, доказывая ненадежность и слишком сильную субъективность полученных результатов; по его мнению, людям вполне достаточно откровенно тупых шоу, целиком состоящих из постановочных знакомств, сайтов, где обмениваются фотками меток или специальных агентств по поиску родственных душ, где каждый потенциальный клиент готов выложить кругленькую сумму ради встречи с тем самым человеком. Тратить же время и средства на разработку подобной совершенно бесполезной программы нет никакого желания, да и вряд ли скептически настроенное научное общество пойдет на подобное.

— А как быть с эмоциональной частью? — спрашивает Кэрри у преподавателя и поправляет рукав футболки, так что даже с третьего ряда Микки, может разглядеть бледно-салатового журавля на ее предплечье, по цвету которого можно сразу сделать вывод, что девушка наверняка видит со своей половинкой общие сны, возможно, встретившись, они даже смогут там общаться. По крайней мере, такое уже случалось.

Цвет подобных меток говорит о том, что общего у партнеров. Бледно-красный — эмоции. Каждый человек с красной меткой способен ощущать всю гамму чувств половинки и иногда даже читать мысли. Бледно-голубой — как ни странно партнеры, с такими метками более стойки, у них, как правило, крепче здоровье, более уравновешенная нервная система и присутствие рядом партнера позволяет им быстрее идти на поправку. Бледно-фиолетовая — способность к телепатии, что может в конечном итоге обернуться той еще проблемой. Бледно-оранжевые метки — фортуна. Самый невероятные и редко встречающиеся пары в природе, ведь обладатели их способны вести за собой всех, они рождают друг в друге уверенность, кажется, таким благоволит удача во всем и ничто в жизни не способно сломить их силу духа, особенно когда они вместе. Белые метки в основном появляются в раннем возрасте, и такие родственные души находят друг друга задолго до совершеннолетия, у них нет явных особенностей, кроме разве что безграничной любви и тяги к семейному уюту.

Микки поправляет очки на переносице. В свои двадцать он не может похвастаться ничем таким, и пусть возраст не показатель, однако, Микки отчетливо осознает, что с каждым годом все меньше и меньше хочет встретить свою вторую половину. Все эти сказки и истории о бессмертной любви не вызывают ничего, кроме скепсиса. Ему совершенно не хочется тратить время на кого-то, кто может оказаться просто не тем человеком по духу, нести чушь, откровенно тупить или выносить мозги, а потом вовсе уйти, почувствовав странное, завязанное на уровне атомов, платоническое или физическое влечение к кому-то еще. От подобного никто не застрахован, разве что обладатели белых меток, которые живут себе долго и счастливо, умирая в один день.

Ему достаточно вспомнить прошлое Рождество: Мэнди хвасталась бледно-красной надписью на правой ключице, гласившей «Mea vita et anima es», что переводиться с латыни как «Ты моя жизнь и душа». Вряд ли на свете найдется что-то менее слащавое, да и потом, кто будет в восторге от того, что теперь, помимо неразберихе в собственных чувствах, начнешь ощущать отголоски эмоций родственной души. Это совсем не тот скилл, которому позавидуешь, и Микки искренне надеется, что если подобное с ним произойдет, то его метка окажется оранжевой, что-что, а удача ему бы точно не помешала в IT-сфере. К слову, он не удивился, когда с этим внезапно навалившимся грузом и хрен пойми чего, Мэнди едва смогла продержаться месяц до того, как не оказалась в кресле психиатра, который помогал разобраться с тем, где заканчиваются ее собственные ощущения, и что из всего этого никогда ей не принадлежало.

На самом деле, сама идея идеальных вторых половинок кажется Микки полным абсурдом; по сути, людей лишают права выбирать, с кем провести эту жизнь, обязывая быть с тем, кого даже нельзя прогнать или выставить за дверь. Все это на самом деле чертовски странно и вызывает кучу вопросов. Вдруг у человека, с которым ты обязан провести остаток жизни, всегда воняет изо рта или он писается во сне…

— Мистер Милкович, сегодня вы на удивление слишком молчаливы, что скажете насчет искусственного интеллекта, способного помочь объяснить саму суть родственных душ? — профессор Дикс присаживается на уголок преподавательского стола и пристально смотрит на Микки, тот продолжает тихо стучать карандашом по тетради. — Никаких мыслей, предположений? Вперед.

— На мой взгляд, все это чушь, — он просто пожимает плечами, считая свой ответ достаточно исчерпывающим, но судя по взгляду Дикса, ему требуются более конкретные основания для подобных заявлений. — Сама роль родственной души, нашей второй половинки слегка завышена. Думаю, глупо напоминать, про огромный рынок продаж и услуг, полностью построенный на этом. Большинство людей думают, что для того, чтобы почувствовать себя значимым и особенным, им непременно нужен кто-то еще, тот, кто по-настоящему будет иметь значение. Он будет придавать больший статус, чем новенькая фешенебельная яхта или Бугати Вейрон. Этим кем-то будет не стыдно похвастаться перед друзьями, сводить куда-то или просто представить родителям, ведь это так важно - найти вторую половину. — Микки ухмыляется. — Мы сами не заметили, как обесценили и приравняли родственную душу к вещам, модным мейнстримам, ведь каждый второй пытается подражать, искать и всячески напоминать, что у него, как и у всех, есть метка. — Он делает паузу. — Есть право считать себя уникальным и особенным. На таких можно зарабатывать миллиарды, думаю, даже если такой интеллект создадут, то лишь с целью как следует наживиться на мечтах людей обрести счастье, ведь многие из них просто отказываются верить, что можно жить легко и непринужденно, не имея метки.

— Очень категоричное суждение, мистер Милкович, — профессор Дикс поджимает губы. — Для молодого человека очень странно иметь подобное представление, ведь обычно люди более зрелого возраста рассуждают в подобном ключе.

— Я всегда предпочитаю быть реалистом, — к ухмылке присоединяется приподнятая бровь. Блять. 

По аудитории эхом проносится уведомление о новом сообщении. И почему он забыл поставить на вибрацию? Ах да, он помогал одному из лоботрясов баскетбольной команды с контрольным тестом, и его сестра не нашла никого лучше, чем кандидатуру собственного брата. Блядский Йен Галлагер целых тридцать минут тихо шептал ему на ухо вопросы и варианты ответов, будто записывал ролик АСМР*. Микки чуть не уснул, хотя с бессонницей или отсутствием сна проблем не было.

— Простите, — без капли сожаления говорит Микки, мусоля в зубах кончик карандаша, — забыл отключить звук.

Хотя, если бы быть до конца откровенным, Микки совсем не против помогать Морковкину. По крайней мере, как только пара закончилась, тот вылетел из аудитории, практически подпрыгивая и пританцовывая на месте, улыбаясь Микки одной из своих самых солнечных улыбок, распинаясь во всевозможных эпитетах и обещая ему чашку самого большого кофе и все-все, что тот попросит. Микки готов поклясться, что в тот момент сам улыбался как идиот, с выражением на лице господи-я-кончил-пять-раз-глядя-на-этого-парня. Йен действительно выглядит настолько чертовски довольным, что Микки даже не смеет портить момент какой-нибудь нелепой саркастичной фразочкой. Он все еще помнит, что этот парень охрененно играет в баскетбол, ловко закидывая мячи в корзину и ему ничего не стоит двинуть при желании.

С момента знакомства с Йеном, они, наверное, обменялись десятью общими фразами, которые никак не касались учебы или спорта, так что Микки давно смирился со своей ролью парня-задрота, который всегда поможет в точных науках. Все остальное - лишь формальности и не будь у него таких способностей, не тусуй в его компании Мэнди, этот парень никогда бы не взглянул даже в сторону Микки и не добавился в друзья в фейсбук и твиттер. Он не переживает по этому поводу. Не придает никакого значения.

Микки достает телефон из кармана джинс и нажимает на дисплей, где высвечивается сообщение от рыжего:

«Сегодня в час тридцать в кафетерии корпуса естественных наук, там варят самый ароматный кофе во всем кампусе».

Он точно не собирается переживать по этому поводу. Совсем не из-за этого. Полная бессмыслица. Правда, в голову закрадывается предательская мысль, что, возможно, стоит хотя бы начать.


	2. Тайно любя

В половину второго Микки действительно стоит перед входом в кафетерий и в очередной раз удивляется, почему чувствует себя так взволнованно. На удивление в это время здесь немноголюдно, так что внутренний противный голос нашептывает ему, что возможно причина встретиться здесь вовсе не в хорошем кофе, а в том, что Галлагер мог стесняться его.

Микки старается подходить ко всему объективно и поэтому решает приблизиться и взглянуть в отражение стенда с рекламой университетских кружков. В мутной картинке он замечает, что волосы слишком взлохмачены, нелепая футболка с надписью «Пиццамэн», выглядит слишком потрепанной жизнью, наклонив голову вниз, он даже замечает след от зубной пасты, а узкие джинсы кажется, будто рассчитаны не на его фигуру, а если еще вспомнить про дурацкие очки...

— Привет, чувак! — разносится по коридору радостное приветствие Йена, так что Микки практически сразу отскакивает от стенда и натягивает обратно толстовку с красным глазом на груди. 

В его жизни был недолгий период, когда он увлекался аниме и скупал в интернете все мало-мальски связанное с мангой «Токийский гуль». Хорошо, что эта дурь быстро отступила и он не стал тратить львиную часть своей стипендии на бесполезные фигурки.

— Давно ждешь? — на лице Йена как всегда слишком радостная улыбка, так что Микки приходится выдавливать из себя нечто подобное.

— Да, — напряженная улыбка, вот именно в такие моменты он всегда ощущает себя «третьи лишним», будто по какой-то счастливой случайности занял чье-то место и на самом деле здесь должен оказаться кто-то другой, — прям, пиздец как заждался. Ты видел время? Сейчас же только половина второго. Я сам только что подошел.

Самый лучший способ — это нападение. Микки всегда неосознанно начинает грубить, когда чувствует себя неловко и это, вероятно, одна из тех причин, почему у него никогда не будет друзей, а только знакомые.

— Ладно, — Йен чуть поджимает губы, но не похоже, что его хоть как-то задели слова Микки. — Пойдем уже, что ли.

— Ага, — кивок головой и да, Микки уже представляет себя болванчиком, чья голова покачивается в такт движениям. Глупо, возможно, но разве можно вести себя иначе, когда оказываешься рядом с мистером гребанное совершенство?

Йен проходит вперед и даже пару секунд придерживает для Микки дверь, так что у последнего есть возможность, как следует оценить вид со спины. И нужно быть слепым, чтобы не заценить такую фигуру, ведь Галлагер сложен, как Бог: широкие плечи, развитая грудная клетка, идеальная задница, которой наверняка можно было колоть орехи и блядские ноги, чье движение завораживает и заставляет Микки в два раза чаще моргать, думая при этом о самых мерзких и асексуальных вещах на свете, начиная с момента, когда его сосед по комнате — Сэм Колинз, - снимает ботинки или выковыривает из пупка грязь. Бр-р, самое настоящее гадство.

— Я обещал купить тебе, все, что ты захочешь, — Йен оглядывается и Микки спотыкается о ножку стула. 

Ах, да, больше всего Микки сводят с ума эти глаза… 

Во всех его несчастьях, которые творятся с ним в последнее время, определенно виноваты эти зеленые глаза. Вот если бы Мэнди не притащила бы его на баскетбольную игру и не усадила в первые ряды, и они бы не встретились взглядом прямо во время матча, возможно, в его голове бы не произошел «взрыв», а сам бы он не напоминал влюбленного идиота, который с жадностью наблюдает за рыжим, практически пожирая взглядом. 

— Осторожнее, — Йен быстро подхватывает его за локоть, помогая устоять на ногах, что с его натренированной годами реакцией совсем не удивительно и не должно заставлять Микки с восхищением смотреть в ответ. Однако это происходит и приходится дать самому себе мысленно затрещину, напоминая, что если между ними и будет что-то, то только в собственных фантазиях.

— Я сегодня какой-то совсем рассеянный, — на удивление в тоне нет привычной грубости, Микки неловко сует руки в карманы худи и кивает, — мне определенно стоит больше отдыхать.

— Как прошли первые пары? — Йен подходит к стойке и внимательно смотрит на витрину. — Было что-то интересное?

— Разве что глупая дискуссия на тему влияния искусственного разума на алгоритм поиска родственной души, — Микки быстро отмахивается, фокусируя внимание на меню и внутренний скептик, снова напоминает ему, что Йен здесь только из чувства долга и ему не следует надолго задерживать того глупыми разговорами. — Знаешь, думаю, мне будет достаточно черного двойного кофе.

— С круассанами, — добавляет с улыбкой Йен и лезет в задний карман за бумажником. — Надеюсь, у тебя нет никакой аллергии на сладкое или что-то в таком роде?

— Нет, по крайне мере раньше не замечал, — сухо отвечает Микки, будто разговор о себе занятие крайне утомительное. — А как прошло твое утро?

— Ну, не считая скучных лекций по защите интеллектуальной собственности и концепции энергоэффективности жилья, то достаточно неплохо, а вот следующей парой будет архитектурное проектирование и мне уже точно не расслабиться, — как всегда весело и беспечно говорит он, прежде чем сделать заказ.

Все это время Микки нерешительно стоит в стороне. Между ними нет ничего общего. О чем еще можно поговорить? Спросить мнение о современной архитектуре или о том, как проходят его тренировки? Сказать, что Йен сегодня выглядит еще более красивым, чем обычно, и кажется он видел светящийся нимб над его головой?

Микки сдержанно поправляет очки. Вот сейчас он снова чувствует себя четырнадцатилеткой, у которого впервые намечается что-то серьезнее невинного поцелуя в щечку.

— Привет, — к Йену быстро подходит какой-то смазливый высокий парень и судя по радостным приветствиям, они давно знакомы. И да. Именно поэтому Микки спешно лезет в карман за телефоном, чтобы хоть для вида придать себе немного важности и значимости, а не тупо пялиться на них, с видом выкинутой на берег рыбки, тихо завидуя той легкости в общении. Хоть он не подслушивает их разговор, ему в любом случае неинтересно как обстоят дела у команды по плаванью, и уж точно нет никакого дела до того, как именно Йен планирует провести эти выходные, но он все равно подмечает, что присутствие этого парня более расслабило и раскрепостило Йена.

— Держи, — Йен оборачивается и протягивает Микки большой пластиковый стаканчик с кофе и тарелку с двумя круассанами, — надеюсь, ты не против шоколадной начинки?

— В самый раз, — вяло отвечает он, стараясь больше смотреть на экран мобильного, — прости, но я… Короче обращайся, если что.

Все остальное выглядит еще более нелепо, потому что Микки прижимает подбородком телефон к груди, поспешно взяв из рук Йена то, что ему причитается, стремительно покидает буфет, так что Йен не успевает ничего сказать в ответ или просто попрощаться.

Микки выкидывает все это в урну за углом, потому что это настолько ужасно обстоит в его глазах, что он даже всерьез размышляет о лоботомии, а после зарекается держаться как можно дальше от Йена и обходить стороной при случае, потому что собственная странная реакция на этого парня, пугает намного сильнее, чем вирус эболы или свиной грипп вместе взятые. И на момент, когда он возвращается обратно в общежитие, то из хрен пойми кого, Микки обратно превращается в брюзжащего, вредного и саркастичного парня, который с пинка открывает дверь в комнату, того, кто постоянно тырит пиво из переносного холодильника Сэма, оставляя там пустые банки, и в человека, которому совершенно нет дела до каких-то социальных связей и прочей пиздец какой важной фигни.

Надевая наушники и запуская процессор, Микки старается вспомнить, на каком месте он остановился вчера и какие возможные баги есть в исходном коде программы.  
Последние полтора года он всерьез занят написанием программного кода с нуля и созданием более совершенного интерфейса, который мог бы стать революционным или хотя бы впечатлить комиссию научного совета, которые могли бы увеличить его стипендию и выделить средства на развитие собственного продукта.

Через три часа кропотливой работы, чтения мелкого шрифта и поиска ошибок, Микки получает несколько гневных сообщений от Мэнди, которая обещает спалить его комнату, если тот не выйдет этим вечером на прогулку и одно уведомление с почты, где пришло письмо, что профиль его друга изменен.

Микки на автомате кликает по нему, особо не вчитываясь, и почти сразу мобильный интернет браузер показывает ему страницу Йена в фейсбук, где в графе статус отношений стоит «влюблен» и почему-то это слово не вызывает в Микки никакой ответной радости и не заставляет утопать в розовых несбыточных мечтах, с теплыми объятьями, жаркими поцелуями и красивыми словами за кадром. Совсем ничего. Микки просто блокирует телефон, выключая подсветку экрана и возвращается к программе.

Тот возраст, когда можно верить в сказки и существование чудес — давно уже миновал, а суровая реальность гласит, что идеальные классные парни редко обращают внимание на серых мышек вроде него. Asi es la vida*.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asi es la vida* (исп.) - Такова жизнь, ничего не поделаешь.


	3. Дурацкое приглашение на вечеринку

Мэнди действительно исполняет угрозу, но только она касается его ноутбука, который тот без задней мысли одолжил ей, и младшая сестра не находит ничего лучше, чем установить приложение, вроде тех дурацких печений с предсказаниями, с возможностью заглянуть в будущее, которые по сути не больше, чем очередной успешный маркетинговый ход, что привлекает всех посетителей. До того, как он удаляет сие «чудо», в правой части экрана выплывает сообщение с фанфарами и хлопушками, что мол «Фортуна сегодня на твоей стороне», а внутренний саркастичный голос добавляет: «Ну, уж точно не на твоей».

И будь бы все так как ему нарекалось, то Микки бы не сидел сейчас во внутреннем дворе универа, играя с Сэмом в онлайн шутер; да его очередное пиздец, какое увлекательно времяпрепровождение выходных, особенно если учесть, что сейчас май, отличная погода и куда ни взгляни, всюду ходят парочки. И не то, чтобы Микки особо им завидовал, но если постараться, при желании можно было бы найти что-то более увлекательное и полезное для здоровья, например, позвать Энди в кафе и закончить вечер заурядным средненьким сексом на заднем сидении красного форда фиесты.

— Ты какой-то вялый, — размеренно и немного лениво тянет Сэм, попивая свою колу. — Ты пропустил бонус. Может, сделаем перерыв и обсудим сериальчик, как насчет «Исчезнувшая» или тот недавний казус на шоу «Америка ищет таланты» или ту бабу Хизер с факультета социологии…

— Разве Америка их еще всех не нашла? — с кислым выражением спрашивает Микки, стараясь при этом сохранять дружелюбие. Особенно, когда знает, как это непросто найти соседа, который будет хоть немного разделять твои интересы и не бухтеть в случае если ты перейдешь в автономный режим перед очередной сеткой, обходясь без сна и отдыха, исправляя чужие криво прописанные программы, исходные коды, в авральном режиме выполняя тесты первокурсников, короче за деньги помогая всем, кто обратится. Микки очень редко отказывается от подобных подработок, и, наверное, он единственный, чью деятельность пока не пресекли, а уровень оригинальности работ из года в год, несмотря на огромное количество выполненных им однотипных проектов, сохраняется выше восьмидесяти пяти процентов.

— А есть ли смысл находиться на улице, если ты все равно погружен в виртуальную реальность? — Мэнди подсаживается к ним и бесцеремонно облокачивается на Микки. — Ты хотя бы делал перерыв? Кстати, как тебе мое приложение? Сегодня мне оно посоветовало быть более открытой и дружелюбной, вот я и решила пройтись немного и возможно даже потратить время на своего занудного братца, — она улыбается и подмигивает Сэму, который с нескрываемым удовольствием всегда наблюдал подобные сцены.

— А мне оно посоветовало, чтобы ты держала свои ручки как можно дальше от моих вещей, а еще лучше, оставила меня в покое, — выплевывает Микки, стараясь не придавать значения тому, как вытягивается лицо Мэнди и как та часто моргает глазами. Хреновая шутка и он самый худший брат на свете и выиграл бы приз "Засранец года", но Микки никогда особо не придавал значения чувствам других людей и этот случай совсем не должен его задевать.

— Ты действительно мудак, Мик, — она хмурится и немного отсаживается, — я думала, позвать тебя на вечеринку в общагу строителей, где будет куча выпивки и охуенная музыка, но я лучше возьму этого подлизу Дика, чем тебя.

— Мне похуй, — Микки старается ничего не говорить, особенно что имя этого чувака, все равно, что оскорбление. Парень чье имя созвучно со словом "член", да какой родитель вообще мог до такого додуматься? Может они были парочкой детоненавистников? Да и вообще, Микки не видел Галлагера четыре дня и не особо горел желанием встречаться. В конце концов, он сделал свою работу, они были квиты и делать вид, что их связывает нечто большее уже глупо. Так что, это определенно дурацкая идея. 

— Теперь я понимаю, почему у тебя нет нормального парня, — фыркает она. — И знаешь, жду не дождусь, когда у Энди окончательно проявится метка, и он пошлет тебя!

Микки чувствует, как немного краснеют щеки. Да ему все еще немного стыдно за то, что та застала их в темной подворотне, прямо за прачечной, когда он самозабвенно отсасывал парню, пока Энди поглаживал и чесал красное пятно на левом боку, как раз там где выпирала тазовая косточка; выглядело оно пока как кожная сыпь, но совсем скоро там появится настоящая метка и он примкнет к армии всех этих помешанных на родственных душах людишек.

— А это уже интересно, — присвистывает Сэм и Микки мысленно прикидывает все возможные варианты убийства соседа, так чтобы улик, да и возможных мотивов просматривалось как можно меньше.

— Привет, — Галлагер собственной персоной, как всегда супер секси и с неизменной радостной улыбкой в сто ватт, подходит к ним и Микки мысленно клянется найти новое место уединения, потому что это совершенно несправедливо, ведь он только настроился начать игнорировать рыжего парня и вот тот явился, не запылился. — Как у вас дела? Слушай, я как раз хотел позвонить и узнать, как продвигаются уговоры, а вы тут так удачно собрались.

— Одним словом: тухло, — Мэнди морщится, глядя на Микки, — мой брат не включил в свой словарный запас слово "веселье", а даже если оно имеется, то в весьма искаженном смысле.

— Да, брось, — тотчас ощетинивается Микки, искоса поглядывая на Йена, которого, как и Сэма похоже забавляет ситуация. — С чего ты вообще решила, что я соглашусь? Мне нет дела до дурацких вечеринок и вообще, я вроде, как занят, — врет он без заминки, мысленно вспоминая про своего «парня» и чувствуя себя при этом величайшим мудаком в мире. Он плохо представляет, что хочет сказать, но даже когда говорит, понимает, что присутствующие отчасти догадываются о чем именно он толкует. — У меня намечается встреча.

— Я уверена, что Энди будет не против, тем более разве есть разница в какой обстановке тебя нагнет твой ненаглядный? — Мэнди противно ухмыляется, а вот Йен кажется, нашел что-то увлекательное в траве. Естественно, никому, разве что только Сэму, интересно слушать про чужую личную жизнь, которой у последнего вообще нет.

— Подумаю, — нехотя говорит Микки, но Мэнди как всегда все упрощает. Она практически сразу набирает номер парня Микки, который он сам же дал ей, когда впервые решился пойти с кем-то на свидание вслепую, после того как зарегистрировался в приложении для знакомств Tinder.

— Привет, Энди, — наигранно радостным голосом приветствует та, пока Микки выключает все приложения и убирает ноутбук в сумку. — Мы могли бы, эм… сходить все вместе на университетскую вечеринку, сегодня вечером? Просто понимаешь, Микки очень переживает по поводу ваших планов на сегодня, — заговорщицким голосом добавляет Мэдс.

Микки ощущает себя неловко, поэтому старается меньше ерзать на стуле и не смотреть на Йена, который все это слышит.

— Ну, так как… Что, как это ты не в университетском городке?! — пауза и обмен красноречивыми взглядами между Милковичами. — Да, ты у родителей?.. Что ж, родной, надеюсь, ты не против, если мы с Микки сходим туда? Да, я знаю, что вы оба состоите в свободных отношениях и не отчитываетесь друг перед другом, но мой брат кажется, до конца не разобрался с тем, что на самом деле значат подобные фразы. — Добавляет Мэнди и Микки чувствует острый укол боли, все еще избегая ее взгляда и немного прикусывая губу. — Мы же молоды и должны веселиться, верно? — этот вопрос походу больше предназначается Микки, чем собеседнику. — Отлично. Уверяю, что буду приглядывать за ним, дабы он не нашел никого смазливого для мимолетных утех, — отвечает та, невольно улыбаясь, прежде чем отключить вызов и убрать телефон. — По-моему проблема улажена.

— Ты реально тупая, я же сказал, что…

— Почему бы тебе действительно не прийти? — обращается Йен к Микки, прерывая его гневную тираду и просто пожимая плечами. — Будет весело. Обещаю, что никуда не уйду и не брошу тебя пьяного в компании незнакомцев. Тебе реально следует расслабиться, Микки. Ты очень много работаешь.

И да, слова Галлагера моментально находят отклик и действуют на него как прямой приказ. В мыслях находится тысяча оправданий и доводов, почему ему следует согласиться и все они сводятся к тому, что он может побыть рядом с Йеном. Все вокруг также внезапно находит новые краски, а фантазия не на шутку разыгрывается, представляет, чем может, в конечном счете, закончится этот день.

— Ладно, — не без доли скептицизма соглашается Микки, старательно набивая себе цену, будто тусовки — это совсем не про него и делает он исключение только из-за своего хорошего отношения к Йену. — Я приду.

— Давно бы так, — вставляет Сэм, возвращаясь к игре, — меня в отличие от него уговаривать не нужно, я в любом случае собирался прийти.

— Класс, — Мэнди кивает и толкает Микки в бок, — надеюсь, ты не обиделся и не побежишь снимать стресс всякими запретными способами, а то в прошлый раз ты на неделю загремел в больницу.

— Я помню, — Микки встает из-за стола и берет в руки сумку с ноутом. Временами ему хочется придушить Мэнди за то, что та постоянно ставит его в неловкое положение. А тот случай, когда он перебрал с выпивкой и впервые по-настоящему нажирался, похоже будет преследовать его до конца в жизни. В ту ночь он натворил кучу глупостей, одна из которых плаванье в городском фонтане, признание, что на самом деле ему очень даже нравятся тупые романтические комедии и втайне он мечтает найти того самого парня, который будет вовсе не против сюсюканий и совместных выходов в свет, и в том, что его любимая песня "Как мне без тебя жить?"* Майкла Болтона. — Провожатых посылать за мной не следует, сам найду дорогу.

— Начало в семь, — вставляет довольная Мэнди.

— Подойду часам к десяти, может к одиннадцати в самый разгар веселья.

— Напишешь мне, я встречу, — Йен улыбается уголками губ, и Микки снова дает себе мысленный подзатыльник, потому что он готов часами залипать на Галлагера с его невообразимыми зелеными глазами, забавными веснушками и рыжими волосами, в которые так и хочется запустить руки.

— Заметано, — говорит Микки, прежде чем отвернуться и поспешно уйти в очередной раз задумываясь о том, что какой-то процент вероятности все-таки заложен в программы предсказаний, а возможно все дело в собственном запрограммированном на успех мозге или жизни, которая так или иначе постоянно преподносит ему сюрпризы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael Bolton - How am I supposed to live without you, послушайте, станет забавно, ведь у этого исполнителя, что ни песня то любовная баллада о большой чистой любви, которая пришла/ушла в зависимости от ситуации :)


	4. Вечеринка и пара нерешенных вопросов

_We a drink, I'll be goin' real deep_  
In my room  
I put that ass to sleep, put your hands on your feet  
In my room  
I already said you'se a freak but don't be using no teeth  
In my room  
Got some things I could teach ya girl, I'm a dog with no leash  
In my room

_(с.)Yellow Claw feat. DJ Mustard, Ty Dolla & Tyga - In My Room_

Микки старается игнорировать, как его сосед Сэм принаряжается и даже принимает душ перед выходом. Да, он не собирается красоваться и вообще планирует провести как можно меньше времени там, ведь присутствие алкоголя, плохо влияющего на мозги Галлагера, самое худшее на свете сочетание, которое может обернуться тем еще геморроем.

— Я бы на твоем месте надел ту темно-синюю рубашку, — Сэм закрывает дверцу шкафа с зеркалом, еще раз зачесывая волосы назад. — И вместо очков бы использовал контактные линзы.

— Что еще? — бухтит Микки, перекинув ногу на ногу, попутно перелистывая страницу журнала, который он стащил утром в кафетерии. Не то, чтобы его интересовали статьи "Как впечатлить несвязанного меткой парня" или "Семь признаков того, что вам пора расстаться, даже если он ваша родственная душа", но что-то подкладывать под шкафчик нужно для равновесия. — Может еще побрить ноги или сразу яйца, а?

— Если у тебя там заросли и тропические леса… — Сэм не договаривает, потому что в его сторону летит подушка в виде головы Бендера - героя мультсериала «Футурама», очередного бесполезного подарка Мэнди на прошлое рождество. — Галлагер явно не просто так добровольно вызвался быть твоим спутником этим вечером, — он игриво шевелит бровями, и Микки не может сдержаться, чтобы не закатить глаза.

— Сомневаюсь, что парней вроде него интересуют саркастичные ботаники, — Микки ложится на кровать и прикрывает глаза, — и не забывай, что его окружает столько людей, что я думаю каждый не прочь помочь ему скоротать вечер не только работая языком, но и другими частями тела.

—Вечно ты все опошляешь. И будь я на твоем месте, если будут попытки посягнуть на «честь», то я бы не стал отказываться и поднимать кипишь.

— Хах, разве ты гей? — удивленно спрашивает он, посматривая на наручные часы. До одиннадцати еще четыре часа, так что ему срочно необходимо придумать занятие, чтобы скоротать время. И как назло Сэм решает пойти к самому началу вечеринки.

— Ну, ради такого парня грешно не поработать снизу. — Сэм смеется, натягивая парадные белые кроссовки. — Хотя, я думаю единственная задница, которая его интересует на данный момент лежит на кровати и делает вид, что совсем не заинтересована в близком знакомстве.

— Тебя послушать, так мой зад отдельно составляющая часть меня, — Микки резко садится. — С чего ты вообще решил, что Галлагеру есть до меня дело?

— О, так значит, ты не станешь делать вид, что вовсе не понимаешь, о чем я все это время талдычу, — Сэм ухмыляется и таинственно подмигивает. — Только слепой не заметит, какие флюиды вы источаете, когда пялитесь друг на друга, будто увидели совершенство или живое воплощение бога Камы*.

— Что за пиздеж, я вовсе не пялюсь на него. У меня так-то есть парень.

— Который с самого начала сказал, что между вами не будет ничего больше чем секс, ведь отношения он собирается строить со своим единственным, — иронично подмечает Сэм, присаживаясь на соседнюю кровать. — Это не мое дело, но мне кажется вне зависимости от того с кем тебе суждено прожить эту жизнь, нужно уважать человека, который сейчас с тобой. Энди просто болван, Мик. Ему нет никакого дела до тебя и вообще, кроме собственной учебы и будущей карьеры его ничего не волнует.

— Я не требую от него того, чего сам не могу дать. Отношения не для меня, и нет, похуй, что там говорят про радужных педиков, которые вечно приходят друг другу на помощь и никогда не ебутся на стороне. Мы ничем не лучше натуралов, уж поверь мне.

— Ты просто еще не встретил своего человека…

— Так, — резко прерывает Микки, — только не загоняй про родство душ. Весь этот пиздеж уже порядком подзадолбал.

— Ага, — Сэм кивает, — короче, приложи хоть немного усилий и не упусти такого парня.

— Учту, умник.

Следующие четыре часа, вопреки собственным предубеждениям, Микки действительно решает привести свой внешний вид в порядок не по причине, что возможно ему что-то перепадет этой ночью, а просто потому, что ему не хочется теряться на фоне остальных. Он сбривает легкую щетину и даже наносит пену на грудь, но вовремя останавливается, решив, что подобное уже перебор. Поэтому надев свои лучшие джинсы, белую майку и ту самую темно-синюю рубашку, Микки выходит из общежития и набирает короткие смс:

_«Через пару минут буду на месте»._

_«У входа»_.

Посылая их Йену и стараясь особо не задумываться и лишний раз не строя никаких надежд.

Однако, жизнь еще до конца не утратила свою способность удивлять: входная дверь открывается и на улицу выбегает Галлагер, как всегда в приподнятом настроении и слишком возбужденный, и чего уж таить немного пьяный, что даже заключает в медвежьи объятья, и Микки приходится неловко стучать по его плечу, пытаясь заставить отпустить.

— Я уже думал пойти за тобой, — Йен ловко обнимает за плечи и ведет в сторону общаги, пока Микки пытается побороть собственную неловкость. — Сейчас тебе придется выпить особый коктейль, ничего не спрашивай; это, Микки, обязан сделать каждый, кто переступает порог этого здания.

— Как мило, — без особого энтузиазма отвечает Микки, с трудом положив руку на плечо Йена, хотя с таким ростом было бы проще приобнять за талию, но с их степенью взаимоотношений подобные жесты были бы неуместны, наверное. — Ты уже походу веселишься?

— Нет, пришлось выпить немного для храбрости, — Йен открывает перед ним дверь, позволяя пройти, — кстати, я живу здесь.

Нет, Микки не стал говорить ничего про очевидность подобного замечания, ведь Йен — архитектор, и дураку ясно, что его не стали бы заселять в общагу социологов или экономистов.

— Если устанешь от шума можно посидеть у меня, все равно Тейлор свалил на всю ночь к своей девушке, — Йен мило улыбается, так что в голове Микки что-то щелкает и вот-вот во взгляде появятся сердечки. — О, Сэм между прочим уже давно нашел общий язык с девушками и кажется, в любую секунду согласится сыграть с ними в игру «Правда или вызов» на шоты с водкой.

— Тогда мне следует поскорее остановить его, иначе он заблюет всю спальню, — Микки практически сразу пихают в руки пластиковый стаканчик с чем-то судя по запаху похожим на дешевое виски вперемешку с апельсиновым ликером. Он неуверенно принюхивается еще раз, пока рука Йена решительно не хватает донышко стакана, подталкивая и заставляя Микки выпить до дна.

На вкус напиток оказывается не так ужасен и приятно обжигает горло, но для собственной же безопасности он предпочел бы пиво. Ему совсем не хочется закончить вечер в обнимку с унитазом, безостановочно выкрикивая признания и распевая песни о том, как прекрасен Йен Галлагер.

 _Верно._ После силком выпитого коктейля все как обычно идет по пизде, потому что через пару минут уговоров Микки стоит около импровизированного бара и быстро догоняется до кондиции большинства приглашенных на вечеринку. Он выпивает на спор семь шотов водки с Мэнди и даже позволяет той вытащить себя на танцплощадку, заставляя кривляться под музыку. Но самое худшее заключается в том, что чем больше он расслаблялся и выпивал, тем сильнее его тянуло к Йену. Растрепанные рыжие волосы, притягательные зеленые глаза с чертовщинкой, бледная кожа… и невероятно обтягивающая белая футболка со значком Флеша, постоянно напоминают Микки, что он не в себе и нужно перестать так откровенно пялится на движение кадыка, следить за руками и вообще...

— Пора закругляться, — говорит, нет, практически приказывает сам себе Микки, когда оказывается в окружении десятка потных, веселящихся и танцующих под музыку людей, которые то и дело прижимают к Галлагеру.

— Только не уходи, — Йен быстро хватает за руку, перекрывая все пути отступления своим роскошным телом, так что пьяное немного расфокусированное сознание Микки снова залипает на рыжем парне перед собой. — Давай еще немного потанцуем.

Микки в очередной раз за этот вечер забивает на собственные обещания. Они танцуют в большом помещении для собраний, где сейчас слишком громко, душно и жарко. Они быстро растворяются в движении. Микки быстро перестает переживать о том, что его рука слишком часто дотрагивается до Йена, дыхание сбивается, по спине уже градом стекает пот, а сам он наслаждается каждой секундой, проведенной в непосредственной близости от того, который последние полгода сводил с ума одним только видом.

Йен пристально смотрит на Микки так, что его взгляд становится тяжелым и брюнету кажется, что в помещении становится градусов шестьдесят. Микки придвинулся ближе, смутно вспоминая слова Сэма о том, что ему следует воспользоваться шансом, а чем узкие джинсы, влажная футболка и пьяный, озорной взгляд их обладателя не повод? Он никогда не считал себя святошей и уж точно не клялся соблюдать все заветы, касающиеся тех пунктов не спать ни с кем по пьяни. Он вполне однозначно обхватил Йена за поясницу, притягивая ближе, немного потеревшись бедрами, а когда Йен не высказывает никаких возражений, Микки начинает двигаться уверенней. И достаточно пары минут, чтобы у них почти стояло и сами парни максимально близко наклонились друг к другу, упираясь лбами.

— Надеюсь, ты не станешь возражать против пошлых шуточек про размер агрегата? — произносит на одном дыхании Микки, совершенно не скрывая своей заинтересованности.

— А разве твой парень Энди не будет против? — Йен прижимает его сильнее, властно проводя ладонями по спине.

— Я скорее обменяю свой компьютер на дозу крэка, чем в этом мудаке проснутся собственнические чувства. — Микки смотрит на его рот: на эти влажные, соблазнительные, немного приоткрытые губы, до которых легко можно дотронуться.

— Ах, ты ж блядь! — Мэнди отталкивает Микки в сторону и недовольно смотрит на него. — Ты чуть не поцеловал моего друга!

Рядом с ней появился тот самый парень из буфета, который тогда быстро перетянул внимание Йена на себя и сейчас немного растерянно смотрел на явно поддатых парней, которые были в одном шаге от того, чтобы прилюдно заняться сексом.

— Неправда, — немного задыхаясь, говорит Микки, чувствуя горькое разочарование, глядя на с трудом стоящего на ногах Йена, что странно ведь еще пару минут назад он не выглядел, как вдрызг пьяный, да и заметный выпячивающий бугорок, говорит о том, что тот более чем заинтересован в продолжении. — Он был не против… — Начинает говорить первое же пришедшее в голову оправдание.

— Йен бы и «красавчика» Фредди Крюгера поцеловал в таком состоянии, — причитает Мэнди, хватая под руку Йена, пока тот незнакомец подхватывает с другой стороны и рыжий практически повисает на них.

— Хочешь сказать, что добровольно на меня никто не западет? — Микки хмурится и практически сразу разворачивается, покидая танцпол. К сожалению, собственное опьянение не позволяет далеко уйти, поэтому привалившись к первой же стене, он старается прийти в себя. Он чуть не изнасиловал едва соображающего парня…

Через пятнадцать минут после умывания и легкого перекуса, на телефон Микки приходит сообщение:

**Йен: Третий этаж. Комната 302. Дверь открыта. Жду**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кама - бог любви в индуизме, сын Лакшми и Вишну. Отсюда и название камасутра.
> 
> Короче вдохновленная (и не раз) песней, я решила что в следующей части уже чисто Н-ца, не знаю как ее буду сочинять, но надеюсь все получится....


	5. Без боли - нет роста

Мысленно выругавшись, Микки поднимается вверх по лестнице, предвкушая серьезный разговор с протрезвевшим парнем. Стоит только немного приоткрыть дверь, как в проеме появляется рука Йена, которая практически сразу втаскивает в комнату. Морковкин закрывает дверь на замок и убирает ключ в задний карман брюк, выглядя при этом пиздец каким самодовольным.

— Ты должен мне полтинник, — Йен подмигивает и сразу притягивает Микки к себе.

— А я думал, ты позвал меня для совместного сеанса самобичевания, — Микки не сопротивляется, когда руки ложатся на ягодицы и сжимают их.

— Ничего подобного, я знаю, чего хочу, — признается Йен, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу, — просто решил немного разыграть твою сестру, чтобы она больше не лезла в наши дела этой ночью. Кстати, она не в восторге от идеи, чтобы мы начали встречаться.

— Хочешь сказать, что… — Микки краснеет, потому что чувствует себя шизанутой и помешенной на романтике диснеевской принцессой, ведь если быть откровенным, то подобные слова все равно, что признание.

— Тише, — Йен дотрагивается кончиком носа до носа Микки, — я давно пытался через Мэнди познакомиться с тобой, но единственный верный и не вызывающий подозрений способ — завалить тест по математике.

— Так значит все дело не только в выпитом алкоголе, но и в том, что я типа нравлюсь тебе? — Микки закусывает губу и удивленно моргает, не представляя, что на это ответить. Конечно, он в курсе, что Йен открытый гей, вовсе не чист и невинен, как дитя, да и слухи, которыми не постеснялась поделиться Мэнди, расписывая все его похождения, не упуская ни единой детали и в таких мельчайших подробностях, будто та сама присутствовала во время всех его соитий.

— О, да, типа очень, — Йен смеется и целует в щеку.

— Почему тогда ты не познакомился сам? — Микки дергает плечом, смотря на Йена с робкой надеждой. — Я ведь совсем не кусаюсь и не веду себя, как самовлюбленный осел, хотя временами я могу показаться тем еще засранцем, но…

— Не хотел привлекать к твоей персоне повышенное внимание, — резко обрывает его тираду Йен, — парням вроде тебя не нужна вся эта цветочно-конфетная чепуха, вдобавок я не особо горел желанием отбивать тебя у конкурентов, ведь мой открытый интерес к тебе мог бы обернуться проблемой.

— Ты просто хотел, чтобы я стал твоей тайной шлю…интрижкой, — резко поправляет сам себя Микки, не переставая улыбаться.

— Возможно и это тоже, но до сих пор с трудом верится, что в университете нашлось не так много людей, способных оценить твои ножки и вертлявую задницу, — Йен проводит рукой по волосам на затылке Микки. — Хотя как же я мог забыть об… Энди, да?

— Я уже говорил, что мы не встречаемся, то есть не в том смысле, я просто хочу сказать, что у нас тот самый тупой вид отношений, когда мы проводили время вместе, чтобы после переспать. И это не совсем то, о чем нужно рассказывать, — Микки делает глубокий вдох. — Мне вроде как не нужны отношения. Идет? — Йен чуть поджимает губы, когда Микки встречается с ним взглядом. — И к слову, а что насчет твоего друга? Он походу проявляет к тебе повышенный интерес.

— Ты про Алекса? — Микки кивает. — Ему просто хочется, хм-м, сделать тоже самое, что и мне, когда в поле зрения появляешься ты.

— Бля, ты точно сведешь меня с ума, — тихо говорит Микки, улыбаясь уголками губ. Йен прижимает ближе.

— Есть куча вещей, которые я хочу сделать, например, снять с тебя всю лишнюю одежду, — низким голосом тянет он, — и заставить выкрикивать мое имя.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься ограничиваться сегодня разговорами? — невинно уточняет Микки.

— Нет… если ты этого хочешь.

Подобный обмен фраз что-то вроде игры, будто они старые приятели, которые в любую секунду могли сорваться и переступить черту. Скрепить, наконец, их тела невидимой более земной, плотской связью, скрепленной не метками, а чистой похотью. Неопределенность и боязнь, что случайная ночь перерастет во что-то большее, обычно разделяющая двух не скрепленных метками людей, наоборот, замкнули их, связали невидимой прочной нитью. Были времена, когда даже в самых сокровенных мечтах Микки не мог представить ничего подобного.

Йен кивает. Этого, кажется, вполне достаточно, чтобы переступить последнюю преграду.

— Если тебе есть что сказать, то сейчас самое время, — немного неуверенно добавляет рыжий, легко касаясь его губ своими.

Вместо слов, Микки подается вперед, надавливая на губы сильнее. Вот уже рот открывается, языки слетаются. Прошла пара секунд, прежде чем Микки и Йен начали отчаянно цепляться друг за друга, стараясь перехватить инициативу.

Они целовались, кусали друг друга, оставляя красные метки на коже. Возбужденный Микки обхватывает шею Йена, позволяя тому повалить себя на кровать.

Губы горят от поцелуев, а комната постепенно наполняется стонами и вскриками. Как же долго Микки мечтал о том, что однажды сможет с такой легкостью касаться Йена, так требовательно целовать, постанывая ему в рот. Микки запускает руку в волосы Йена, сжимая прядки и притягивая ближе, будто опасаясь, что в любую секунду парень мог передумать, а то и вовсе раствориться, словно сон.

Йен опускается с поцелуями ниже, медленно расстегивая рубашку и задирая край белой майки. Он чуть прикусывает нежную кожу, посасывая ее и оставляя свои метки. Микки стонет, откидывая голову в сторону, открывая лучший доступ, позволяя целовать шею, пока его руки собственнически проходят по спине Йена, полностью растворяясь в ощущениях.

Нехотя оторвавшись от губ, Йен начинает расстегивать джинсы Микки, и тот немного приподнял попу, помогая избавить себя от брюк. Микки чувствует, как волны возбуждения проходят по всему телу, концентрируясь в паху и ощущая, насколько тесными становятся боксеры.

Рубашка, белая майка — все это летит в дальний конец комнаты, приземляясь на большую тридцатидюймовую модель космического корабля «Тысячелетний сокол» из Звездных воин, футболка же самого Йена оказывается на книжной полке соседа. Йен снова потерся о брюнета, заставляя постанывать от удовольствия в унисон, быстро переключая внимание на твердые бусинки сосков, немного всасывая их, прикусывая, обводя языком, а после, начиная вылизывать кожу вокруг них, наслаждаясь звуками, вырывающимися из полураскрытого рта Микки, пока тот извивается под ним, заставляя еще больше распаляться от желания.

Галлагер оставляет несколько засосов на груди, ключицах; следы от ногтей по бокам брюнета, любуясь розовыми отметинами на нежной бледной коже и не без удовольствия наблюдая, как на боксерах проступают первые капли смазки, да и сам Микки вскидывает бедра, требуя большего внимания.

Этой ночью он не станет спешить. Все, что Йену требуется — вытравить из воспоминаний Микки <i>бывшего парня</i>. Именно бывшего, потому что Йен не привык делиться, и плевать, что там говорит Микки. Он с Энди встречается уже давно, со слов Мэнди больше года, и весь этот пиздеж про отсутствие взаимности… Нет, выводя дорожки горячих поцелуев, Йен заставит Микки потеряться во всех этих ощущениях, пусть их даже будет с избытком для первого раза, но ему просто не с чем будет сравнивать… Йен подарит ему лучший секс, заставляя полностью растворяться в наслаждении. Эти низкие, глубокие стоны Йен может слушать вечность…

Теперь все эти всхлипы и невнятные слова предназначены только для его ушей. В мыслях билось отчетливое желание обладать Микки. На узкой кровати, прямо сейчас. Осознав, что осталось совсем чуть-чуть до того момента, как он окончательно сорвется, перечеркнув истинное назначение прелюдии. Микки обязан будет забыть об гребанном Энди или любом другом мудаке, которые были до него.

Мысли же Микки в этот момент более приземленные и достаточно прозаические. Уткнувшись в шею Йена, он оставляет красноречивый засос, по-своему помечая… Даже в самых откровенных фантазиях, все представало совсем иначе. Микки не знал до сегодняшнего дня, что подобное вообще когда-нибудь произойдет. Он не помнит, когда не хотел Йена Галлагера, ведь кажется с того самого дурацкого баскетбольного матча, тот не покидает его мыслей и как бы он не старался закапывать желания глубже… Энди неплохо справлялся со своей задачей, но сейчас каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение ощущается остро, так что все меркнет перед глазами. Микки никогда прежде не чувствовал себя желанным и ни с одним из партнеров, не был уверен в том, что это должно произойти. Будто так начертано судьбой.

Они полностью упиваются своими эмоциями. Микки, как бы ему ни было хорошо от неспешных ласк, все-таки нуждается в большем, поэтому немного отстраняясь, решает ненадолго прервать процесс:

— А ты любитель долгих прелюдий, Галлагер? — смеясь, выдыхает Микки. В любой другой ситуации, он бы захотел как следует насладиться моментом, но когда тебе впервые предстоит ночь с горячим парнем, на которого постоянно передергиваешь, стоя в душе, то меньше всего хочется обжиманий, а все чего ты жаждешь — это действий. Как говорится: <i>«Без боли — нет роста».</i> Ему хочется надолго сохранить приятное жжение и боль в мышцах.

Йен проводит большим пальцем по губам Микки, заставляя вобрать тот в рот, пробуя на вкус. Брюнет облизывает, начиная усердно посасывать, глядя в зеленые глаза Йена, стараясь обнаружить какой-то подвох, но видит в них лишь страсть, похоть, обожание. Йен не может отвести от него взгляд, особенно когда Микки входит во вкус.

— Кто-нибудь говорил, что с твоими умениями тебе…

— Заткнись, — прошептал Микки, выпуская изо рта палец и опуская руку на пах Галлагера, сжимая эрегированный член. — Просто трахни меня.

Вместо ответа, Йен возвращается к губам Микки, захватывая их своими, слегка прикусывая и оттягивая, попутно стягивая последнюю важную деталь с тела Микки, открывая взору прекрасный возбужденный налитой член, в обрамлении темных коротких волосков. Рыжий громко сглатывает, прежде чем с влажным звуком и без лишних раздумий, вобрать в рот пульсирующую плоть, надавливая кончиком языка на маленькую дырочку, опуская голову ниже, стараясь принять в себя всю длину, начиная интенсивно сосать, заставляя обладателя члена шипеть и выкрикивать грязные ругательства.

Горьковатой смазки выделяется больше, а Йен сильнее втягивает щеки, пока руки проходят по всей длине члена, дотрагиваясь до всех чувствительных местечек на коже, повторяя все тоже, что обычно приносило ему удовольствие, а именно: помять и помассировать яички, сдавить основание члена, касаясь языком уздечки и уделяя пристальное внимание нежной головке…

— Галлагер… ты, бля, где учился так сосать?! — его голова приподнимается, чтобы увидеть как ритмично двигается рыжая макушка. Совершенные, все еще красные от поцелуев губы растягиваются вокруг его члена, поблескивая от смеси слюны и смазки. Микки на автомате облизывает свои, осознавая, что в его персональной коллекции появился новый универсальный образ для фантазий, который не раз лишит сна, заставляя проснуться с крепким стояком… И да, это намного круче даже самого горячего порно, а минет в его исполнении… В личном топе, это определенно первое место. Микки чувствует, как внизу все скручивается сильнее, как тяжелеют и сжимаются от напряжения яички.

И нет, он ошибается, когда говорит, что Йен на первом месте, чушь, этот парень вообще вне конкуренции. Микки трахает рот Йена, пока тот расслабляет глотку, позволяя головке упираться в небо. А когда рыжий поднимает взгляд, подмечая своими дьявольскими зелеными глазами, полными похоти, все изменения в Микки, тот хватает его за волосы, заставляя двигаться, но Йен медленно отстраняется, потому что сегодня не намерен быть ведомым.

Микки резко выгибается в спине, мысли отныне не задерживаются в голове, кровь шумит в ушах, и он не слышит больше ничего, кроме глухих ударов сердца о грудную клетку, когда Йен начинает выцеловывать внутреннюю сторону бедер, подбираясь ближе к заветному месту, которое благодаря его слюнявым пальцам, стало влажным.

На минуту слезая с Микки, Йен достает из прикроватного ящика наполовину использованный тюбик смазки с запахом ежевики и ловким движением откручивает крышку, а после возвращаясь обратно. Взяв парня под колени, Йен подтягивает ближе несопротивляющегося Микки и подкладывает под поясницу подушку.

— Только не говори, что собрался делать это лицом к лицу, — с трудом выговаривает Микки, пробегаясь пальцами по спине партнера, обводя ямочки на пояснице, и проскальзывая рукой под резинку нижнего белья.

<i> «Какого черта на Галлагере еще столько одежды?»</i> — мелькает в его голове мысль, пока возбуждение огненной лавой бурлит под кожей, а самому Микки до сих пор с трудом верится в правдивость происходящего. Йен сейчас просто воплощение развратной сексуальности, гребанное внебрачное дитя порока. Ему не терпится уже прижаться обнаженным телом к телу, ощутив волну тепла и тяжесть чужого тела.

— Ты очень даже ничего, — бормочет Йен, разглядывая Микки. Во рту пересыхает. Его взгляд скользит по полностью обнаженному телу парня, совершенно не скрывая своего восторга. У него есть возможность прикасаться, дразнить и делать все, что хочется. — Красивый, твоя раскрасневшаяся, розовая кожа…

— У тебя такой блядский кинк что ли? — прерывает его Микки, заводя руки за голову и прогибаясь в пояснице, демонстративно показывая свое нетерпение, так что стоящий колом член слегка дергается. — Может мне следовало заранее выслать особое приглашение службой мгновенной доставки «Пошло все нахер, хочу ебаться», а?

С усмешкой, Йен опускается сверху, коленом разводя в сторону его ноги, проводя руками по обнаженной бледной коже. Ему нравится вид стройного мускулистого тела, особенно впалый живот и резко очерченные ключицы, на которых так хочется оставить влажный след.

— Теперь я, кажется, знаю, что именно значит выражение «умереть от спермотоксикоза»! Галлагер, я не хрустальный и не неебическое чудо вселенной, — резко вырывает Йена из потока собственного сознания, требовательный голос Милковича, который просовывает руку между ними, задевая короткими ногтями соски, слегка перебирая пальцами короткие волоски внизу живота Йена и наконец-то достигая его эрекции. — Хорош уже пялиться и сними, наконец, брюки!

Йен на удивление быстро выполняет просьбу, молниеносно избавляя себя от одежды. Ему хочется раз и навсегда привязать к себе Микки, мысленно радуясь, что пока парень, который лежит перед ним, никому не принадлежит, кожа девственно чиста и никаких гребанных меток родственных душ…

И это чувство полной власти и контроля кажется опьяняюще сладким, ведь привычный саркастичный умник тает под его прикосновениями, как мороженое на летнем солнце, а от вида такого нежного и отзывающегося Микки, сносит крышу сильнее, чем от выстрела из дробовика (не то чтобы он пробовал, но судя по фильмам зрелище достаточно красочное и ошеломительное). Потому что на груди и животе с едва заметной темной полоской волос, не остается мест, где не касались бы губы или руки Йена. Ему не хочется торопиться, лишь насладиться каждой секундой и запомнить все до самой мельчайшей детали. Ведь в будущем, что бы ни происходило, подобные ощущения больше не повторяются… <i>первый раз всегда особенный</i>. Будет ярче, жестче, откровенней, но уже не то. Или не повторится никогда, о чем не хочется даже думать, ведь Микки вопреки всем заявлениям может что-то испытывать к Энди или появится вторая половинка и тогда…

Микки хватает его за волосы, притягивая и вовлекая в грязный, отнюдь не нежный поцелуй. И в это мгновение больше нет сил сдерживаться, поэтому выдавив большое количество смазки на пальцы, Йен раздвигает половинки в сторону, проникая глубже. Микки бессвязно произносит имя и вздрагивает, одной рукой сжимая край одеяла, а второй сбивая что-то с прикроватной полки, так что оно с грохотом падает на пол. Согнув пальцы внутри, Йен замечает, как рвано начинает дышать Микки, а его губы так и напрашивались на очередной поцелуй. Два пальца постепенно начинают свободно двигаться внутри, отчего Йен не сразу понимает, когда шаловливая рука Микки проводит по выделяющейся венке на его члене.

<i>Курок спущен.</i>

Йен разрывает упаковку презерватива, который с самого утра положил под подушку, позволяя Микки раскатать его на своем эрегированном члене. И дальше, уже нет никого места романтике, потому что, наклоняясь ближе, Йен, ухватившись за лодыжки, закидывает ноги Микки себе на плечи, и как всегда отточенным движением врывается в растянутый проход…

Микки тотчас обхватывает ногами талию Йена, медленно насаживаясь на член и чувствуя, как головка внутри проталкивается глубже. Внезапно все обрубается и внутренние барьеры, которые он строил годами, разом рушатся. Все, во что он верит, перестает существовать. И дело здесь не в волшебном члене Йена, а в том, что он кажется впервые в жизни забывает обо всем, что искусственно воздвиг перед собой, будь то отрицание важности чувств, наличия взаимности или мало мальской симпатии между партнерами. Похоже, Йен единственный, кто может доставлять такое наслаждение, окончательно выключая в голове тумблер, отвечающий за логику. <i>Это самая лучшая вечеринка в его жизни.</i> Мэнди оказывается была права.

Будучи не в таком состоянии, Микки с трудом помнит всех своих предыдущих партнеров, случайные пьяные перепихи и незнакомые лица в постели по утрам, и то мерзкое чувство жалости к самому себе, вперемешку с желанием как можно скорее смыть с себя всю эту грязь, пусть даже та навсегда невидимыми чернилами останется на коже, как у любой другой дешевки…

Занимаясь сейчас любовью, не сексом, несмотря на отсутствие тех самых особенных меток, долгих свиданий под луной и прочей мишуры, Микки знает, что его притягивает как магнитом, будто они единое целое. <i>Родственная душа.</i> Недостающая частица самого Микки, знаменующая счастливое будущее и настоящее.

— Господи, Мик… — шипит Йен, двигая бедрами и крепко держа того за щиколотки, так что завтра на них проявятся синяки. И судя по довольному виду, Галлагеру нравится все контролировать, ощущать каждый сантиметр узкого, горячего пространства, постепенно растягивавшегося под напором. — Ты охуенный!..

— Знаю, — выкрикивает Микки, а из последующей цепочки слов и стонов мало что можно разобрать; они быстро находят единый темп. Микки цепляется за плечи Йена, пока последний целует Микки, куда только может дотянуться, хаотично оставляя поцелуи-укусы, и с каждым новым толчком задевая простату.

Они оба влажные от пота, раскаленные до предела и несмотря на наличие алкоголя, желания покрасоваться, демонстрируя выдержку, больше уже оттягивать момент невозможно. Йен кусает Микки за плечо, обхватывая рукой его член, пока звук шлепков заполняет все пространство комнаты. Спустя пару минут резких, напористых движений и активной работы мышц, оба практически единовременно кончают…

Йен двигает еще раз бедрами, внутри сокращающейся дырочки брюнета, прежде чем рухнуть рядом на кровать, целуя плечо Микки. Требуется время, чтобы как следует отдышаться, и прийти в себя до конца осознавая, что именно произошло. Этой ночью Микки чувствует, каково это, когда мыслей в голове столько, что не то, что спать, усидеть на месте трудно, хотя ты сам не в состоянии пошевелиться! Воспоминания о только что произошедшем сексе с Йеном, сменяются возможной причиной подобного поведения Мэнди, а затем все внимание снова переключается на Йена.

Они оба совершенно обессилены, Йен с трудом сгибает правую ногу, чувствуя, как неприятно свело мышцы. Микки открывает глаза и чуть приподнимает голову, настороженно разглядывая расслабленного рыжего парня, растянувшегося рядом, чей живот и грудь испачканы его спермой, а на внутренней стороне бедра красуется бледное, цветное перо павлина, больше похожее на метку, чем на обычную татуировку.

— Вопрос не по теме: зачем ты набил себе перо? — Микки ухмыляется, разглядывая символ.

— Какое это имеет отношение?.. — Йен резко останавливается, ощущая вину и это вполне естественная реакция, если собираешься рассказать нечто <i>очень личное</i>. — Это одна из двух меток. — Нехотя отвечает он. — Бледно-белая бабочка на левой лопатке, знаешь, у моей младшей сестры Дебс, точно такая же и да, скажу сразу, взгляды на многие вещи у нас сходятся и мы заточены на семью, точнее, ну, ты ведь сам уже слышал о подобном.

— Да, — тихо отвечает Микки, с трудом сглатывая и поднимая глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Йеном. — Вы легко находите общий язык, всегда будете поддерживать друг друга и все в таком духе.

— Верно, — Йен кивает, хотя они оба понимают, что подобные темы разговоров после фееричного секса не самый удачный выбор, — А эта… Метка довольно странная, ведь в отличие от многих, здесь сразу несколько цветов и, бля, короче, я не очень-то верю во все это. Хотя, кого я обманываю, сам же рассказал про белую метку, просто мне пока не повстречался тот самый человек и чем больше времени проходит, тем меньше я верю в то, что это вообще произойдет.

— Такое бывает, да, — он натянуто улыбается, пока внутри все неприятно сдавливает, — мне следовало спросить раньше, ведь сначала нужно обсуждать все это, чтобы не было... ну, неловко.

— Не бери в голову, — Микки не понимает, почему вздрагивает, когда Йен осторожно проводит кончиком указательного пальца по его губам, — я не думаю о тебе плохо.

— Это типа издевка? — он хмурится, закатывая глаза. — Я не маленький и вообще, мы друг другу ничего не должны.

 — Ты прав, — Йен кивает, — мы совершенно свободны. Ты… можешь остаться со мной. Я пойму, если ты решишь вернуться к себе и… <i>Мы мало знакомы и вовсе не обязаны спать в одной кровати.</i>

— Думаю, нам бы не помешал сейчас душ, — едва слышно шепчет Микки, вновь ощущая себя каким-то грязным и опустошенным. У него вряд ли хватит сил самостоятельно добраться до конца коридора, где располагается общая на этаж ванна, ведь не способен даже шевелить пальцами и держать открытыми глаза.

Отчасти Микки сам отнесся ко всему легкомысленно и не на кого обижаться, однако впервые переспав с парнем, у которого четко сформировавшаяся метка, внутри как-то неприятно скручивает. Никто не говорил, что суровая реальность похожа на какую-то сказочную ерунду, где тот в кого ты влюблен всегда ответит взаимностью, а то и вовсе окажется именно твоей родственной душой. В реальности любимые и дорогие сердцу люди не всегда остаются живы-здоровы, добро зачастую проигрывает злу, а пони не скачут по полянке, освещенные лучами солнца и окруженные бабочками.

Запрятав свои переживания как можно дальше, Микки старается удобнее устроиться на подушке и позволяет Йену укрыть их одеялом, давая горячим объятьям сделать свое дело, нагоняя сон. И до того, как уснуть ему хочется сказать что-то еще. Может внести какую-то ясность или успокоить, но Микки сомневается, что умственные потуги в данный момент приведут к чему-то хорошему, да Йен вряд ли обрадуется, услышав бессвязную речь. <i>Все будет завтра, а пока им следует отдохнуть.</i>


	6. Я не думал, что это будет всерьез

Микки не двигается, стараясь игнорировать чужой стояк, который упирается в задницу и теплую руку, которая прижимает ближе к груди, что еще добавить, Галлагер во сне разве только слюни на него не пускает. Да и чего скрывать, вполне естественно, что объятье со спины, дыхания в шею и с некоторых пор сводящего его с ума запах Йена, заставляют тело вполне конкретно реагировать на подобную близость. Через пару минут раздается звон будильника и Йен начинает ерзать, ловко выключая сигнал и целуя Микки в лопатку. Все-таки оставаться ночевать было плохой идеей, однако сам Микки не чувствует ни грамма сожаления по этому поводу. Он продолжает делать вид, что крепко спит и не замечает, как Йен осторожно отодвигается, как продавливается матрас и как внезапно становится прохладно, ведь горячая рыжая «печка», очень тихо берет вещи для похода в душ и покидает комнату, а через пять минут возвращается. Йен поспешно переодевается и достает из мини-холодильника коробку пончиков с заварным кремом внутри, банку колы, и перед самым выходом на стикере пишет короткую записку и прикрепляет ее к этому мини завтраку, который, по всей видимости, предназначен для Микки. Через пару минут, закинув все необходимое в портфель, Йен покидает комнату, а Микки позволяет себе открыть глаза и не без ухмылки смотрит на розовый стикер, где угловатым почерком записано: _«У меня первая пара в семь пятьдесят, поэтому я не стал будить (если верить вузовскому расписанию у тебя нет занятий сегодня) и сделал небольшой завтрак, надеюсь все в порядке»_. И да в конце разве что не хватало фразы «как насчет повторить?», судя по общей манере и недописанному слову.

Микки быстро встает и находит свои вещи, одевается и даже ради приличия берет в дорогу один пончик и поспешно убегает в свой корпус. А оказавшись в своей комнате и заперев дверь на замок, Микки позволяет выпустить из рук все лишнее и закрыть лицо руками. Его уши горят, а в голове полная пустота, — Господи, при одном только воспоминании о прошедшей ночи, как ему теперь спокойно смотреть в глаза Йена? У того есть метка… Он никогда не будет с ним в полной мере, и несмотря на охренительный крышесносный секс их ничего не станет связывать. Не в подобном положении, когда один из них заведомо предназначен кому-то другому.

В паху все тяжелеет и горит огнем, задница после вчерашних ночных «упражнений» отзывается приятной болью. Он чувствует, что ему необходимо смыть с себя весь этот пропитанный феромонами запах секса, ощущение рук Йена ради собственной безопасности, потому что ему не хочется совсем думать и представлять того счастливчика, которому все-таки достанется Йен.

— Ебать, какого черта?! — сам себе задает Микки риторический вопрос, позволяя собственным эмоциям полностью захватить контроль, заставляя схватить стопку чистой одежды и бежать в душ. Член полувозбужденный, головка покраснела, а самому Микки все еще мерещится незримое присутствие Йена. Разве такое вообще возможно? Секс, даже самый первый раз, не произвел на него столько впечатлений, как тот, что произошел этой ночью! Он включает душ на максимум и встает под струю, при этом крепко обхватывая член, усиленно двигая рукой и жалобно тихо постанывая, проводя по всей длине и представляя лицо кончающего Галлагера. Его пальцы трут головку, уделяя ей особое внимание… Прежде он не дрочил на своих любовников, даже будучи подростком он не позволял себе передергивать на нравящихся парней, предпочитая фокусироваться на вымышленных безликих образах. Так казалось проще, нет риска возникновения зависимости, а сейчас….

Вода мешается с природной выступившей смазкой, а указательный палец левой руки осторожно проникает внутрь во все еще растянутый анус и чуть сжимает его, представляя внушительный член Йена, нерешительно толкаясь внутрь.

До этого дня он не имитировал сам процесс, ведь это все еще кажется большей дикостью и, будучи вовсе не ханжой, Микки все равно считает подобное неправильным, но никак не может остановиться.

Стараясь вести себя как можно тише, он не в состоянии сдержать сдавленный стон, кончая с мыслями о том, что мог бы сделать это в компании рыжего парня, если бы не стал делать вид, что все еще где-то в объятьях Морфея. 

Как следует смыв с себя губкой и гелем для душа все следы и запахи, Микки задумывается об Энди и том, что пока его эмоциональное состояние настолько расшатанное, из-за чего он не готов встретиться с ним.

И опять все мысли вновь сводятся к гребанным меткам и, останавливаясь перед зеркалом во всю длину, он не без ненависти смотрит на безупречно бледную кожу, на которой кроме следов вчерашней бурной ночи ничего нет, да и в целом с ним не произошло никаких внешне особых перемен, не считая непривычного блеска в глазах и все еще никуда не исчезающего ощущения прикосновений рук Йена. Что-то явно было не так с этими коктейлями...

Микки прижимается спиной к прохладной плитке, окончательно смиряясь со своим положением и стараясь взять себя в руки. Нацепив свежую одежду, Микки не без отвращения, выходит в коридор, представляя, как пройдет этот день. Энди наверняка спросит о том, как прошла вечеринка, а Йен… Он думал, что все будет не всерьез. В его жизни были одноразовые отношения из серии «просто секс и ничего большего», но сейчас ему трудно признать, что в случае с Йеном он не хотел, чтобы все превратилось в одноразовую случайную связь.

— Привет, — Энди внезапно натыкается на него на лестничном пролете и непривычно обнимает за плечо, и впервые на его памяти в качестве приветствия целует в щеку. — Мэнди сказала, что ты переживал по поводу того, что мы вместе не пойдем на вечеринку.

— Ага, — Микки старается не подавать виду, что он вовсе не в восторге от близости своего парня, хотя вряд ли в их случае Энди являлся когда-нибудь таковым. — Мне не хотелось веселиться без тебя, — он выдавливает из себя улыбку, стараясь вести себя как прежде.

— Ты очень приятно пахнешь, — Энди наклоняется ближе и шумно вдыхает, — новый гель для душа или шампунь?

— Да… наверное, — в голове Микки полная каша, а рука Энди вызывает неприятные мурашки по всему телу, но пересиливая самого себя, он вновь улыбается парню никак не показывая того, что не заинтересован в его компании— Как прошли твои выходные?

— Как всегда скучно и пресно. Родители без конца спрашивали про метку и не нашел ли я свою родственную душу. Ну, ты ведь понимаешь все эти дурацкие семейные разговоры, — Энди подмигивает и невинно целует в щеку, от чего Микки требуется неимоверное усилие, чтобы сразу не стереть слюнявый след.

И нет, он не представлял, что представляют из себя «дурацкие семейные разговоры», потому что его отец — Терри Милкович, последний человек на этой земле, с которым он бы вообще стал делиться чем-либо, ведь после признания гомосексуального влечения к парням и несмотря на то, что в обществе никогда не существовало особых предвзятых отношений к парам одного пола, всегда находились радикалы и фанатики, которые жили в своих строго определенных рамках, и Терри был среди их числа. Микки сбежал из дома в четырнадцать и сам пошел в интернат, убеждая власти, систему, всех этих напыщенных попечителей в совете, прикрывающихся «демократией» и правом каждого на самоопределение, что он в подобном возрасте действительно вправе думать, что ему будет спокойно и безопасно в детском доме нежели, чем в крошечном Севере Чикаго на попечении нациста-папаши и хуевой тучи родни, которая собственноручно убьет маленького пидара, чем позволит пацану, носящему фамилию Милковичей, ебаться с кем-то в зад. — Выглядишь неважно, — подмечает Энди немного отстраняясь и убирая со лба Микки челку. Очередной пиздец какой непривычный для него жест.

— Да, бля, я походу перепил. Голова трещит, — Микки кивает и показывает рукой на дверь комнаты, — мне не помешает аспирин и немного выспаться, ну… ты ведь понимаешь.

— Конечно, не вопрос, — Энди вновь странно улыбается и чуть сильнее сжимает руку Микки, — если, что я на связи.

— Ага, — на лице брюнета не отражается никаких эмоций, — я пойду.

Микки поспешно покидает Энди и скрывается за дверью своей комнаты. Ему следует, как можно скорее перестроиться, иначе все обернется полной катастрофой. Он вытаскивает из кармана джинс, в которых был вчера, мобильный и не без удивления замечает несколько сообщений, пришедших с интервалом в пару минут.

**Йен: Как бы слащаво это не звучало, но ты очень милый, когда спишь.**

**Йен: Правда. Я едва в состоянии был держать себя в руках. Кажется, Мэнди не врала, когда расписывала тебя в детстве, как хорошенького мальчугана с заразительной улыбкой.**

**Йен: Бля, зря я отправил тебе это. Нужно было прежде перечитать. Звучит слишком по-пидарски. Но мне хотелось сказать это.**

**Йен: Надеюсь, тебе понравился мой скромный завтрак.**

**Йен: Черт, обычно я не веду себя так и не закидываю таким количеством глупых сообщений. Бля, просто. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.**

**Йен: Надеюсь, ты не стал думать обо мне хуже.**

**Йен: Я определенно не переживу такой подставы.**

**Йен: Просто… эм, свяжись со мной, как проснешься. Я надеюсь, мы сможем с тобой полноценно позавтракать или пообедать. Да. Черт. Вновь вышло слишком много букв. Просто эм… целую?!..**

Да, все это еще более странно и явно вне зоны комфорта Микки, но почему-то прочитав это, ему становится чуть легче. Может пока рано так сразу все обрывать, в конце концов, они всегда могут оставаться друзьями. _С особыми преимуществами, но все же вместе._


	7. Скажи, есть ли кто-то другой, кому подарить моё сердце

Микки ведет себя, как дурак, самая настоящая сучка, решив избегать обоих парней лишь потому, что внутреннее «я» сочло это идеальной тактикой. Он все еще считает себя недостойным идеального Галлагера, который одним только своими поцелуями и взглядами выпил его до дна, высосав остатки гордости и мозгов. Последнее не шутка и не преувеличение, потому что после случившегося той ночью Микки осознал, что не может смотреть в глаза Йену не испытывая дикого желания, затащить его в ближайший класс или подсобку лишь для того, чтобы предаться грязному горячему сексу с громкими шлепками и не менее грубыми фразочками.

— Ты решил выйти на мировой рекорд? — Мэнди разваливается в соседнем кресле университетской библиотеки и пихает ногой Микки. — Какого черта ты всю неделю ошиваешься здесь? По-моему, это самое безлюдное место во всем кампусе.

— Решил постичь дзен и умиротворение, — огрызается Мик, захлопывая крышку ноута и скрывая от сестры, что тот пасется на странице Галлагера в фейсбуке.

— Милый засос, — Мэнди отдергивает ворот футболки поло, — неужели Энди решил по-своему пометить тебя или тут не обошлось без рыжего красавца, а? Я давно заметила, как ты на него пялишься, а тем вечером… ты же не думал, что я позволю тебе трахнуть моего лучшего друга? Он хоть горячий парень, но ты явно не достоин его, без обид.

Микки в ответ лишь хмыкнул, заметив в дверном проеме знакомую долговязую фигуру, вот же черт, только Галлагера тут не хватало.

— Привет, — приветствует Йен, говоря что-то кудрявому парню, идущему рядом, Микки морщится, наблюдая за этим и какой-то его части хочется хорошенько врезать или еще лучше…

— Трэвор, — практически одними губами произносит Мэнди, — транс, который влюбился в Йена и постоянно ошивается рядом, будто кого-то реально могут заинтересовать его искусственные дилдо.

— Что, бля? Ебать, это же мерзко. — Микки морщится, еще раз пробегая взглядом по Трэвору. Он правда ничего не имел против всех этих мульти-личностей, но когда дело касалось Йена, то тут нельзя не относиться с особой предвзятостью. 

— Вот и я говорю… — Йен не договаривает фразу, заметив на кресле Микки, — о, Микки, — на лице Галлагера радостная улыбка, будто тот реально рад его увидеть. — Я думал, ты, Мэнди говорила, что… Хм, может, эм…нам стоит поговорить? Обсудить один предмет и… Трэвор, встретимся немного позже. Мик, — Йен неуверенно оглядывается по сторонам, указывая в сторону книжных шкафов, за которыми стоят столы для занятий и практически ничего не видно.

Микки хочется сказать нет, но разглядывая вблизи этого «Трэвора», его ущемленное самолюбие берет верх и без лишних слов, тот убирает ноут в портфель и следует за Галлагером. И нет, Микки не собирается особо откровенничать и пытаться оправдать собственное поведение, ведь, в конце концов, они не связаны, не давали друг другу никаких торжественных клятв, и кто бы чего не говорил про неизбежность встречи со своей родственной душой и уплате налогов, Микки не собирается страдать из-за какого-то смазливого мудака.

Оказавшись за пределами любопытных глаз, Йен просто зажимает Микки, впечатывая того в стену и грозно шепчет:

— Какого черта ты перестал отвечать на звонки и смс, я что-то сделал не так? Или попользовался, а теперь нахрен тебе не сдался или интерес ко мне пропал, стоило только добраться до моего члена, а может дело в размере? Нравятся побольше или наоборот? Я просто не понимаю, какого хуя произошло? Меня никто в жизни так не динамил, как ты, Мик…

Словесный поток Йена, внезапно сошел на нет и мозг Микки перестал воспринимать всю эту чушь всерьез, потому что и дураку ясно, что парень просто обижен и расстроен. Да, чисто гипотетически Микки мог бы соврать сейчас что-то про чрезмерную загруженность, кучу несделанных проектов, или на худой конец озвучить причину собственного беспокойства, и то, что его до чертиков напрягает метка Йена. Микки реально боится, что если их отношения зайдут дальше секса, он просто не справится, поскольку от природы однолюб, и поэтому все что ему остается, это пойти проторенной дорогой, и сделать то, что у него получалось лучше всего. С Энди подобные фокусы всегда срабатывали, и парень практически никогда больше не возвращался к подобным разговорам. Руки Микки уверенно ложатся на ширинку Йена, расстегивая джинсы.

— Нет, нет, если ты думаешь, что меня устраивают подобные игры, то ты сильно ошибаешь… — Йен не понимает, какого черта на него реагирует полный похоти и желания взгляд Микки, но член отзывается практически сразу, давая понять хозяину, что ему поебать на душевные метания и прочую сентиментальную чушь. — Нам все равно придется все обсудить, Мик, — шепотом предупреждает Йен, пока Микки тем временем встает на колени, уверенно приспуская штаны. — Мы все равно поговорим…

Минет в библиотеке, в личном списке публичных мест, где стоит повторить, Микки ставит в первые ряды. Ведь, когда Йена накрывает оргазм и тот издает, тихий грудной стон, кончая и крепко сжимая волосы Микки, глубоко толкаясь в рот и ощущая, как стенки горла сокращаются вокруг, пока сглатываешь порцию густой спермы, ни с чем не сравнится. И тот факт, что характерные звуки слышала не только Мэнди, но и тот странный транс по имени Равик или Скотт…

Микки неспеша отстраняется, с удовольствием вдыхая терпкий запах Йена, и наблюдая как мышцы на внутренней стороне бедра, продолжали приподниматься, сокращаясь. Он только что довел самого популярного и горячего парня университетской сборной по баскетболу до высшей точки наслаждения, сколько еще людей могут похвастаться подобным? Слизывая до последней капли всю сперму, прежде чем окончательно выпустить изо рта член, Микки обводит языком головку, надавливая на уздечку и скользя губами по гладкой коже, и заставляя Йена шипеть от удовольствия:

— Я уже начинаю ревновать к твоим бывшим, — Йен лениво проводит рукой по волосам, зачесывая их назад, — бля, только не смей говорить, что этот Эн…

Микки демонстративно облизывает губы, вновь отвлекая внимание рыжего, и чувствуя приятный привкус Йена. Он поднимается с колен, ноги немного свело из-за не самой удобной позы, не говоря про шею, ведь Йен особо не нежничал, насаживая его рот на свой далеко не крошечный член, но по поводу последнего вообще грех жаловаться.

Йен обхватывает его подбородок, обводя большими пальцами по покрасневшим, чуть припухшим губам Микки.

— Думаешь, я не догадываюсь, что это все значит, — тяжело вздыхает Йен, целуя, ощущая при этом собственный привкус на языке. Поцелуй вышел рваным и обиженным, а хватка Йена крепче, и Микки не представлял, как может все быть таким идеальным и почему у него нет ни сил, и никакого желания отказаться от всего этого. — Мне не нужны свободные отношения, будь бы я заинтересован в подобном, то давно бы уже закрутил с кем-то вроде Кевина, Калеба или Алекса.

— Кто такой Калеб? — Микки пытается вспомнить людей, что крутятся рядом с Йеном, но никого с таким мудацким именем не вспоминает. А тех двух баранов он вообще не считает конкурентами, ровно, как и то чучело, с котором Йен пришел сюда. — Бля, а что насчет Трэвора? Почему не добавил его в список своих ухажеров? Не возбуждают искусственные члены?

— Слушай, — Йен встряхивает Микки за плечи, — я не знаю, что нужно сказать или как переубедить тебя, но для меня все не просто перепих, не дурацкая блажь или обычная похоть. И да, из меня плохой Шекспир, но лучше скажи сразу, есть ли кто-то другой, кому подарить моё сердце?

— Чего? — Микки хмурится, вновь чувствуя, как его трясут за плечи. — Послушай…

— Нет, это ты послушай, либо ты со мной, либо мы все это прекращаем сейчас же. Раз и навсегда. Мне плевать, что у тебя нет метки и возможно, ты никогда по-настоящему не будешь принадлежать мне, но я… черт! Я не стану говорить тебе эти слова, иначе ты подумаешь, что я совсем идиот, просто скажи «да» или «нет». Ничего большего я от тебя не требую, поэтому повторяю, мы вместе, как пара?

— Йен, — Микки вновь не представляет, как уйти от прямого ответа и выиграть хоть немного времени, чтобы как следует вновь все обдумать, но разве совсем недавно он не вынес приговор этим отношениям, не давал себе слово, никогда не вляпываться во всю эту заварушку под названием «серьезные отношения». Милковичи слеплены из другого теста. Они другие. Микки другой. Он просто не сможет все забыть, когда Йен встретит свою судьбу, даже сейчас все уже кричит о том, что они переступили черту и пролетели свою точку невозврата. Йен Галлагер надолго застрял в его мыслях и голове, Микки еще нескоро сможет забыть его поцелуи, губы и прикосновения. Ради него, не задумываясь, он бы совершил любую херню, отдал бы все, но это… Йен просит невозможное. В ту ночь они утолили голод, они испытывали жажду и Йену, чертовому Йену, удалось полностью подчинить его и окончательно все испортить. Да ну все это, к черту…

— Мы же не собираемся проторчать здесь весь день? — Йен хмурится и Микки испытывает иррациональное желание разгладить пальцем складку на переносице и заставить того вновь улыбнуться.

Микки скороговоркой говорит свое жизненное кредо, давая понять, что это реально конец.

— Я не завожу отношений.

— О, — выдыхает Йен, делая шаг назад и хватаясь за голову, — замечательно, — голос становится громче, — просто великолепно. Ладно, бля… я пошел, — Йен наклоняется, подхватывая с пола свою сумку. — Мне… мне, наверное, стоит прекратить обращаться к тебе за помощью, ну по учебе и… Мэнди, в общем, я не стану попадаться тебе на глаза.

— Стой, а Мэнди то тут причем? — Микки вновь игнорирует всю ту часть, как всегда концентрируясь на менее важной. — Она же мне весь мозг выклюет за подобное.

— И будет права, — бухтит в ответ Йен, застегивая ремень. — Прощай, Микки.

— Ага, — невнятно говорит тот, отворачиваясь и понимая, что один несчастный вид Йена сможет его переубедить. — Да. Ладно.

Микки не собирается забивать голову случившимся сегодня или завтра. Все будет идти точно также как и раньше, его жизнь вернется в привычное русло, он вновь станет зависать с Энди, грызться с Мэнди и подстебывать Сэма. Его жизнь еще заиграет блядскими красками и пусть сейчас в уголках глаз неприятно жжет, а скупые слезы текут по щекам, все равно этот момент забудется, сотрется из памяти как и сотни других до этого, ведь жизнь продолжается и Йен Галлагер не тот человек, вокруг которого вращается целая Вселенная? _Или может тот?.._


	8. Вальс

Прошло больше трех месяцев с той странной встречи в библиотеке и разговора, поставившего крест на этих абсолютно бесперспективных отношениях. Галлагер действительно сдержал обещание и свел их встречи практически до нуля, и только благодаря теории вероятности с тысячами едва ли просчитанными кем-то событиями эти двое могли теперь пересечься. Не то, чтобы Микки сильно искал встречи и начал больше тусоваться с Мэнди, которая все еще имела контакт с Йеном, но какой-то мерзкий голосочек то и дело напоминал, что сейчас бы все могло быть иначе. Если быть до конца откровенным с самим собой, то Микки лишь каким-то чудным образом не сорвался и не натворил очередную херню при виде того самого двухметрового защитника-Калеба из всё той же сборной по баскетболу, рядом с Йеном. Да уж, наверное, только слепой бы не догадался, что этих двоих связывает нечто большее, чем совместные тренировки и увлечение спортом.

Но при особом желании (а его у Микки было с лихвой), не дать себе «закиснуть» и погрязнуть в сантиментах, и жалости к себе, скорби по собственной несостоятельности и отсутствую метки помогает та же учеба. Больше проектов, семинаров, дополнительных занятий, плевать, даже что программы по помощи поисков второй половины вне его сферы интересов, но это намного лучше, чем таскаться на игры Энди, которого пару недель назад взяли в команду запасных по баскетболу. Да, и самое мерзкое во всем этом, что с самым разгаром сезона и прямыми трансляциями NBA, интерес студентов к собственной команде достиг рекордного уровня.

Микки никогда не видел столько «патриотизма», кучи значков, футболок и бейсболок с логотипом местной баскетбольной команды. Да практически на каждом стенде висит плакат, приглашающий зрителей на игру, где было фото команды, а в центре стоял капитан — Йен Галлагер со своей фирменной улыбочкой на лице. И кажется тот, всячески «насмехался» над Милковичем, с превосходством и легкой насмешкой «глядя» на него, когда тот в очередной раз пытается дать себе установку «забыть и игнорировать».

И вдобавок ко всему, добавились внезапно вспыхнувшие чувства у Энди, который после того «якобы беспокойства Микки по поводу похода на вечеринку», решил, что у них настоящие отношения и им следует при любом удобном случае демонстрировать это каждому. Ну мало ли, вдруг кто-то неудачно споткнулся и получил полную амнезию, или еще какую-нибудь херню, одним словом, из никому нахрен не сдавшейся парочки, они внезапно очутились, если не в центре внимания, то под «прицелом» вездесущих девчонок, увлекающихся всякой японской голубизной.

— Вы такие ми-и-илые, — как назло тянет Сэнди, девчонка с потока, приторно сладко улыбаясь, и Микки в этот момент хочется удавиться, но Энди смущенно улыбается и целует насупленного Микки в щеку.

— Не обращай на него внимание, — предупреждает Энди, — у него супер важный проект.

— Что за хуйня? Не верь этому сплетнику, — решает сразу испортить всю ванильность момента Микки, понимая, что только, кажется, нашел веский повод выпить.

— Куда собрался? — прищурившись, пригвождает его взглядом Мэнди, и Микки не хочет показаться нытиком, ведь прошло не больше часа, но он уже устал от этой «веселой» посиделки. — Уже выдохся? Полезно иногда растрясти жирок, знаешь ли, — та усмехается, забирая у него пачку недоеденной картошки. — Когда ты в последний раз выбирался на свежий воздух?

— Да какое, бля, тебе дело ? Я единственный, кого должно ебать подобное, — как всегда с излишней агрессивностью реагирует Микки, потому что все не для него . В голове все еще сидит чертов образ совершенного Галлагера, мудатского веснусчатого красавчика, который сейчас сидит позади них за другой скамейкой и сосется с Калебом, и это самое худшее, из того, что ему доводилось видеть. Микки хочется, как сорняки растоптать свои странные чувства и желание убить эту идиллию воплями, но подобное поведение в очередной раз докажет, что ему ни черта не поебать на чувства.

— Походу настал момент применить твой волшебный член, Энди, и успокоить эту зарвавшуюся сучку, — в ответ огрызается Мэнди, кривясь, — чего ты так распсиховался? Разве я не права?

— А знаешь, ты права, — внезапно, подтверждает Мик, вставая со скамьи, вытягивая за собой Энди, — нам не помешает расслабиться в первый выходной день.

В эту секунду, Микки плевать, что в последнее время после каждого прикосновения Энди, ему хочется в срочном порядке залезть в душ и меньшее, что ему хочется — это совместной ебли, потому что другими словами невозможно описать полное отсутствие каких-либо чувств к своему парню. И пару минут спустя, запираясь с ним в спальне, Микки решает в очередной раз сделать, то что не должен…

Наполовину полная или наполовину пустая бутылка водки и хороший косячок. Мир Микки не заблистал радужными красками, но сжимая пластиковый стакан, хихикая, Мик прижимается лбом к лбу Энди, едва соображая, что происходит:

— За плодотворные отношения? — предлагает Мик, крутя стаканчик пальцами.

— Верно, — Энди улыбается, потягиваясь вперед и целуя край губы Микки, — я хотел сказать, что мы еще долго будем вместе, несмотря на…

Микки не дает договорить, согласно кивая и залпом выпивая, потому что меньше всего на свете ему хочется вспоминать про чертовы метки, ведь иначе мозг вновь заклинит на Галлагере, а у него только-только появилось приятное ощущение пустоты. Мэнди на днях случайно намекнула, что у Калеба начинает проявляться метка и, судя по контуру, та очень сильно напоминает цветное перо Йена. Очередной хуевый подарок судьбы, который Микки просто придется принять как данность. Они части двух разных половинок. Разве это было не очевидно?

— Я все еще не могу поверить, что ты выбрал меня. Именно меня, — начинает Энди, выпив ровно столько, чтобы начать откровенничать и говорить о тех вещах, о которых непременно начнешь жалеть утром. — Несмотря на то, что я не ожидал, но это очень значит… Я, мне кажется, Йен Галлагер не понимает… мы нечто большее, мы…

— Постой, — перебивает Микки, откидывая голову назад, опираясь на стенку и пытаясь сконцентрироваться, но «ватное состояние», сопровождающееся полным отсутствием мыслей в голове перестает быть преимуществом. — Мне нет дела до сплетен или того, о чем говорят. Я просто… Мне хватает этого.

Энди нужна минута, прежде чем, выдохнуть и пробормотать:

— Я понимаю. Никто не говорит… — он спотыкается, — чувства это не… Я скоро встречу «его», Мик, — их взгляды пересекаются на долю секунды, а после парни одновременно издают смешки, потому что прежде не обсуждали того, что последует за всем этим.

Микки никогда не признается, однако услышав эту фразу, ему стало спокойно. Отсутствие сексуального влечения перестало казаться каким-то извращением, ведь они оба все еще вместе лишь только потому, что это стало привычкой, закоренилась где-то в подсознании и текло по венам. Вот перед ним хороший вполне симпатичный Энди, наедине в эту секунду, и он не испытывает никакого жара, прокатывающегося волнами по всему телу, не чувствует предвкушения, не чувствует дикого желания и не загорается лишь одного взгляда, чего нельзя сказать о Йене. Микки бы, наверное, возбудился бы даже от одного его чиха…

— Ты невероятный, Мик, — шепчет Энди, положив руку на колено, — ты всегда так пахнешь, — тот присвистывает, — божественно и так, что мне кажется, я всегда буду помнить этот удивительный аромат.

Микки предпочитает в очередной раз пропустить прелюдию, просто переведя взгляд на рот Энди, который создан для поцелуев, всех этих грязных вздохов…

Целуя и впиваясь в рот, зарываясь руками в волосах, Микки не чувствует возбуждения и дрожи, как-то это все слишком механически. Прижимаясь ближе и ближе, наваливаясь и вдавливая в матрас тело Энди, ничего не происходит, проникая глубже и глубже в этот жаркий рот, позволяя Энди вести и уложить себя на спину, крепко ухватывая за бедра и вжимаясь, Микки в очередной раз пытается вспомнить чудные веснушки Галлагера, по которым так и хочется провести пальцами, прорисовывая удивительные узоры.

Единственно верный способ срабатывает, услужливый внутренний голос в очередной раз подмечает, что подобный способ «дрочки» на Галлагера срабатывает, пока Микки обхватывает коленями бедра Энди, жмуря глаза и заставляя партнера навалиться на него; Микки почти верит в то, что шарит руками по действительно желанному телу спортсмена, пытаясь приласкать каждый сантиметр обнаженной коже.

Энди уже тяжело дышит, а Микки уже вовсю представляет крышесностный аромат Йена, целуя ключицы Энди.

— Трахни меня, — требует Микки, крепче сжимая коленями бёдра Энди.

— Если ты не заметил, мы в процессе, — Энди пытается вовлечь его в поцелуй, но Мик дергается, до крови прокусывая его нижнюю губу.

— Не так. Я же сказал, выеби меня…

Это не просьба, не желание вытрахать из головы все, что связано с Йеном, а самоистязание… Руководствуясь каким-то своим кодексом, Микки просто в очередной раз сводит все к работе мышц, фрикциям, не позволяя себе получить истинное удовольствие и нормально кончить. Ведь Милковичи слеплены из другого теста. И им нет никакого дела до блядских чувств.


	9. Останься

Утро встречает Микки пасмурным небом и жуткой головной болью, будто кто-то внутри включил дрель, просверливая мозги изнутри. Пару раз зажмурившись, Микки окончательно открывает глаза, с легким недоумением разглядывая Энди, что жался к нему, неприятно дыша в шею. Воспоминания о прошлом вечере слишком размытые; короткие бессвязные отрезки, будто кто-то постоянно жал на паузу и вырезал метры пленки-событий, оставляя лишь невнятные образы. Прикусывая губу и откидывая голову обратно на подушку, Микки задаёт себе вполне резонный вопрос: какого черта он вчера натворил? Какой-то его части хотелось, чтобы все было кошмаром, но увы, в порыве чувств Микки всегда творил какую-то херню, а вчера он был зол из-за чертова Йена Галлагера.

Энди мычит и шевелится, слезая с Микки и переворачиваясь лицом к стене, позволяя парню выбраться. Блядь, Микки потер глаза, чувствуя как веки неприятно опухли, но решая для себя, что очередное холодное утро и жуткое похмелье не повод прогуливать занятия, он уходит по-английски, не прощаясь. Хватая свои вещи и стараясь вести себя естественно, Микки сбегает, от себя и ощущения, что чем чаще подобное происходит, тем больше он чувствует себя какой-то шлюхой, которая жаждет заскочить на любой член, лишь бы не идти на поводу у своих чувств. Хотя, кому нахрен сдались его чувства, если Йен уже кажется, встретил свою судьбу?

Час сборов и вот уже сидя за одним из столиков в университетской столовой, Микки не без раздражения встречает Мэнди. Он опускает голову, спина же напряжена, а сам тот пытается сделать вид, будто ничего особенного не произошло.

— Ты, бля, неисправим, — Мэнди протягивает ему несколько таблеток обезболивающего и сочувствующе поглаживает по руке, будто реально понимает причину такого поведения брата. Хотя, может и понимает, учитывая особенность ее метки и того, что кажется у ее парня нешуточные проблемы с собственным «я».

Микки редко в восторге от подобных вторжений в личное пространство, внезапных и безпричинных, но Мэнди быстро переключается и начинает говорить о каком-то Липе и том, что вчера она познакомилась со старшим братом Йена. Одним словом, очередная девчачья чушь, из которой он уяснил лишь одно — Мэнди влюбилась и теперь блажь под названием «Лип Галлагер», невозможно будет вырубить ни топором, ни ледоколом, потому что это девчонка с раннего возраста научилась добиваться своего. И ему уже искренне жаль того бедолагу.

Переступая через себя, Микки допивает чай и закидывает пару таблеток.

— Так вот, Йен как-то сказал, что Лип сохнет по той тощей шлюшке по имени Карен, ну та, что по слухам… — Мэнди делает глоток содовой, но Микки не дает ей закончить.

— Мне плевать на слухи и кого ебет какой-то парень, — Микки осторожно отодвигает стул и встает, потому что голова еще не прошла, а от собственных поступков хочется вскрыться, потому что прежде он не вел себя так! — Мне пора бежать, а ты постарайся держаться от него подальше. Я в курсе, что у тебя дерьмовый вкус.

— Да пошел ты, — беззлобно отвечает Мэнди, странно улыбаясь. — Тебе стоит причесаться, а то птицы решат свить у тебя на голове уютное гнездышко.

— Ага, — Мик показывает ей средний палец и все-таки идет в сторону уборной, потому что его помятый вид вызовет еще больше интереса и вопросов, на которые ему совсем не хочется отвечать.

Оказавшись внутри туалета, Микки не сразу замечает Йена, который слишком поспешно смывает воду в писсуаре и застегивает ширинку.

— Доброе утро, — буднично приветствует Микки, подходя к раковинам и включая воду, — надеюсь, мне не стоит пояснять, что в моей фразе нет никакого сексуального подтекста? — слова вырываются сами, а Йен удивленно хмыкает, вставая рядом с соседней раковиной, так что в отражении огромного зеркала Микки может, как следует рассмотреть Морковкина.

— Привет, Микки, — спокойно отвечает тот, выдавливая в ладонь немного мыла и включая воду, — как потрахался вчера? — практически выплевывает тот, так что от одного только холодного тона Йена у Микки пробежали мурашки.

— Нормально, охуенно, — врет Микки, пока Йен разглядывает в отражении все того же зеркала ярко красные полосы на шее Микки от ногтей, которые явно в порыве страсти оставил любовник, уродливые засосы, не говоря про покрасневшие немного опухшие запястья.

— Он что выкручивает тебе руки? — вопреки всему, но Микки кажется, что улавливает нотки беспокойства в голосе Йена, вот только как ответить на этот вопрос? Сказать, что после той ночи с ним, Микки теперь предпочитает нажираться в хлам и жестко долбиться в зад? Нет, уж, увольте. Йен же моет руки, и вновь как-то странно ведет себя, выключая кран и практически парализует взглядом через отражение немного растерянного Микки. 

— Тебе какое дело? Я же к тебе в постель не лезу, — на удивление слишком спокойно звучат слова Микки, вот только следующий шаг Йена, заставляет парня просто замереть на месте, тая под прикосновениями блядского Морковкина.

Йен подходит к Микки со спины, наклоняясь и покрывая засосы легкими поцелуями. Микки шумно вдыхает, явно не ожидая подобного поворота, вот только Йен в очередной раз ломает все стереотипы, просто проводя кончиками губ по тем следам от ногтей, вызывая в теле Микки приятную дрожь. Он заставляет Микки повернуться к нему лицом, осторожно целуя правый висок, поглаживая мозолистыми, чуть шершавыми пальцами, щеки Микки, а после быстро, и рвано целуя сухие губы — так привычно и нежно, что это пугает их обоих, ведь рано или поздно, им придется остановиться, оправдываться, произнося очередную чушь, лишь бы не показаться в глазах друг друга слабаками…

Неторопливо целуясь, руки Микки обвивают шею Йена. Язык скользит по губам, проникая в рот, начиная бороться за превосходство. Рука Йена забирается под футболку Микки, проводя ладонью по всему торсу, останавливаясь на копчике, пока сам Йен вжимает Микки в раковину, наваливаясь, прежде чем странное наваждение проходит.

Йен также быстро отстраняется с не менее шокированным видом, а Микки вот-вот может оказаться жертвой чрезмерной эмоциональности, потому что практически сразу захотелось поведать о том, как ему плохо, что он вовсе не в восторге от всей той херни, что ему нужен только Йен. **_Йен._** Умолять остаться, обещать, что угодно и вымаливать прощение, но чувствуя себя все еще паршиво, Микки решает поставить все на паузу и не давать собственным эмоциям взять верх. Йен бы мог как-то помочь ему, возможно еще один перепих, пустые слова и обещания, но Микки знает, что это спасёт лишь на первое время, а потом парень уйдёт раз и навсегда, растаптывая чувства Микки, и несмотря на весь пафос этой фразы, но все же разбивая сердце вдребезги.

— Надеюсь, ты придешь на первую игру сезона, — внезапно переключает внимание Йен, неловко проводя рукой по волосам. — Прости за… не бери в голову.

Пожалуй, фраза «не бери в голову», становится девизом этого дня, потому что все это время Микки гонит прочь все воспоминания о сегодняшнем утре и в очередной раз посылает Энди, ведь при любом раскладе сегодня у него нет никакого желания и сил, притворяться счастливой парочкой.

Ближе к ночи, Микки, оторвавшись от очередной криво прописанной программы третьекурсника, ловит себя на мысли, что застрял и не представляет, как вытащить себя из той эмоциональной трясины, в которую угодил. Микки не понимает, как обезопасить себя от падения в ту пропасть, ощущая себя глубоко зависимым, будто наркоман со стажем, вынужденный добровольно отказаться от самого лучшего наркотика в мире.

Вдыхая дым в легкие, сигарета неприятно обжигает пальцы, заставляя Микки вновь вернуться в реальность и переключиться с этого ностальгического режима. Сэм же тихо матерится, пытаясь пройти уровень.

— Ты сегодня непривычно тихий, — делает замечание Сэм, не отвлекаясь от экрана ни на секунду, пока его сосед поспешно тушит сигарету и закрывает окно. — Проблемы на любовном фронте?

— Типа того, — Микки садится на кровать и скрещивает ноги, — все как всегда слишком сложно и неоднозначно.

— Я, кажется, догадываюсь о причине, — вздыхает Сэм, — я давно заметил перемену между тобой и Йеном, и нет, можешь ничего не объяснять, просто как по мне, так вы оба несчастны, когда делаете вид, будто незнакомы.

— Меня бесит, что мы не можем выбирать… Нет, мне невыносимо осознавать, что он принадлежит кому-то другому, — тараторит Микки, — я не могу подойти к нему и сказать, пожалуйста, побудь со мной, пока не найдешь своего единственного. Это намного хуже, чем секс из жалости, это… — он обрывает фразу, представляя, как Йен нетерпеливо раздевает его, целуя каждый оголяющийся участок кожи, укладывая спиной на кровать и наваливаясь сверху, так что тело почти сразу отвечает на близость, возбуждением и крепким стояком.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, сердце Микки учащенно застучало, представляя себе все эти образы. Зеленые глаза, что с обожанием смотрят на него, не отрываясь, пока тот не кончит, прижав ладонь ко рту, заглушая крики Микки, продолжая яростно двигать бедрами…

Кажется, Микки сейчас не помешает удалиться в душ и как следует подрочить, вспоминая единственную ночь, которая похоже до конца дней будет изводить его.


	10. Как сегодня

Следующее утро также не обходится без сюрпризов, ведь вопреки всему на коже Микки не остается ни единого следа от засов Энди, вообще ничего, а придурок Сэм считает это знаком. В этот момент меньше всего хочется, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Микки не готов к чему-то…

— Чертов Сэм! — бурчит под нос Микки, быстро одеваясь. Зря он отключил ночью телефон, чем обеспечил себе «охуенное» утро без будильника. До пар остались считанные часы, а ему необходимо было закончить тестовые программы для парочки первокурсников и сделать тест по нейронным связям для одногруппника за четыре сотни зеленых. Однако вопреки здравому смыслу, вместо работы, Микки нервно вырисовывал загогулины в графическом редакторе, думая о Йене и его удивительных поцелуях…

_Как за одну ночь могли исчезнуть засосы с шеи и царапины от ногтей?.._

И да, после полудня, освободившись от текучки, Микки не знает, какого черта так откровенно разглядывает Галлагера в дурацких шортах и майке, позволяя свой фантазии дорисовать все скрытые участки кожи, вовремя чертовой баскетбольной игры. Он чувствует себя неловко и беспомощно, как люди, что впервые подходят к кассе в магазине самообслуживания и не представляют, куда просовывать деньги и где именно расположен тот самый монетоприемник, о котором в народе ходит столько комичных историй и небылиц. И в этом виновата Мэнди, которой удается силком притащить его сюда, а вот Энди… Энди сидит на скамье запасных, а капитан и тренер по ходу вообще забыли о его существовании. Он вымученно кивает и подмигивает Микки, но последнему глубоко плевать на переживания парня.

Микки незаметно трет внутреннюю сторону бедра. Зря он надел сегодня новые джинсы-скини, вечером наверняка будут красные следы и раздражение, все-таки стоило прислушаться к внутреннему голосу и не надевать их. Даже ради пары секунд внимания со стороны Йена.

Безусловно, самого красивого, доброго, очаровательного и популярного — еще пара тысяч других эпитетов в сторону парня, в которого Микки угораздило влюбиться. Разглядывая толпу зрителей, которые, как и он наблюдают за происходящим на площадке, внутри появляется смешанное чувство, нечто среднее между гордостью, что звезда университета обратил свое внимание на ботаника вроде Микки, и ревности. Кажется с того момента, как все узнали о том, что Йену нравятся исключительно парни, в студенческом городке стало в разы больше геев, чем изначально и многие так норовили при любой возможности «выйти из шкафа».

Сегодня напряженная, местами даже «грязная» игра и Микки не до собственных глупых мыслей. Йена, как самого лучшего игрока и капитана постоянно блокируют и пытаются вывести с поля. И в эти секунды Микки мысленно насылает проклятья на некого Улейна под номером 18, что в очередной раз помешал Йену сделать трехочковый бросок. Здесь также в ход идут всевозможные фолы, когда Йену пытаются поставить подножку или сбить с ног.

В какой-то момент немое восхищение сменяет тревога, а Микки отчаянно кусает губы, внимательно наблюдая за происходящим и не на шутку переживая за самого Йена. Внутренний голос, сетует на то, что имея столько талантов, Галлагеру следовало бы выбрать какие-нибудь нейтральные вещи, в качестве хобби, вроде кружка по рисованию или шахмат, которые не могли бы в одночасье превратить его в калеку.

Отсчет начала второго тайма игры начинается после спорного броска в центральном круге игровой площадки при условии правильного отбития мяча одним из игроков. Обычно матч состоит из четырех периодов по десять минут с перерывами по две минуты. Перерыв же между второй и третьей четвертями игры составляет пятнадцать минут и Йен принимает агрессивную тактику, делая упор на количество атак. После окончания большого перерыва команды обмениваются корзинами. Счет идет с небольшим опережением команды университета, однако настрой соперников стал очевиден. Победа любой ценой.

Очередной рывок, вот Йен стремительно несется к кольцу, готовый реализованный 2-очковый бросок с фолом и штрафной бросок, зарабатывая команде дополнительные 6 очков, как… малый форвард команды противника, тот самый Улейн, пихает его в сторону, несясь на полной скорости, так что капитан с грохотом летит на пол…

Очевидно, что это падение будет решающим, как для самого Йена, так и для команды, которая лишилась лучшего игрока, ведь мощность удара должна привести если не к перелому, то к разрыву связок…

— Какого черта?! — орет во всю глотку Микки, хватаясь за правую ногу, и пытаясь понять что происходит с его коленной чашечкой… Он не чувствует её, а само суставное колено как-то подозрительно поменяло геометрическую форму и чуть сместилось… — Ни хуя себе! Бля, мне нужна помощь… — Мэнди встревоженно подхватывает брата, помогая усидеть на месте. Она не понимает, что именно сейчас произошло, однако ее брату требуется немедленно медицинское вмешательство.

Впрочем, все собравшиеся в зале люди, ошарашены не меньше. Особенно сам Йен, который смог без каких-либо неудобств или малейших признаков боли, подняться на ноги и подойти ближе к трибуне со зрителями, пытаясь разглядеть Микки. Но тренер дает сигнал шевелиться и идти в противоположную сторону, к своей команде, пока врачи возятся с Микки, который сидя на ровном месте смог получить серьезную травму.

Ни Мэнди, ни сам Микки так и не узнают о том, что после случившегося судья назначает два штрафных броска за нарушение правил, когда на игрока во время броска внутри дуги началась охота, и еще три штрафных — за фол за пределами трехочковой линии, в тот момент когда Йена окончательно сбили с ног. И поскольку физическая форма Йена ни каплю не пострадала, то он с разгромным счетом заканчивает матч, а после пытается отбиться от фанатов и просто местных прилипал, которые пытались лично поздравить и предложить отметить.

В тот момент, Микки уже был в городском отделении экстренной реанимации с разрывом коленного сустава и как следствие выпавшей коленной чашечки — другими словами с наиболее часто встречаемой травмой среди баскетболистов, и, пытаясь объяснить хотя бы самому себе произошедшее, но это событие совершенно не вписывалось ни в какие рамки и уж точно не похоже на традиционные способности двух родственных душ.

— Иногда мне кажется, что как только я пересекся с Галлагером, то меня сразу прокляли, — фыркает Микки, поднимая кислородную маску, с трудом фокусируя взгляд на сестре. Вероятно, наркоз начинает действовать, и собственный язык превращается в его злейшего врага. — Рядом с ним я поначалу боялся вставить слово, мог минутами залипать на сказочной улыбке солнечного мальчика… Он был частью той другой жизни, в которой людям вроде меня нет места, — Микки снова нацепил маску, и плевать, что слова будут звучать неразборчиво. — Ты тоже стремилась погреться и ощутить его тепло, все внезапно переключились на него и…

В глазах Мэнди застывают слезы, она крепче держит Микки за руку, практически не разбирая слов брата, но интуитивно чувствуя, что говорил о ней и Йене. Она сама не понаслышке знала о том, каково быть влюбленным в этого парня и стать жертвой его обаяния. Очень трудно уйти и еще сложнее игнорировать чувства к нему…

— Самое худшее, — засыпая, признает Микки, закрыв глаза и позволяя тьме и пустоте внутри выйти. — Самое худшее, что после возвращения к Энди, я _знал_ , я _знал_ , что поступил неправильно, я знал, что мы с ним едва ли не родственные души и что мы принадлежим друг другу. Я просто взял и все разрушил, причем ради _него_. **Такие как он должны светить ярче, понимаешь… Я хотел как лучше**. Но содеянное принесло мне еще больше одиночества и боли, чем было до этого. Лучше не стало. **Никому.**

Мэнди нежно гладит по лицу, стараясь не задевать кислородную маску и надеясь, что таким нелепым жестом сможет защитить и успокоить. Они Милковичи и слова утешения не их конек. Все, что она может это мысленно давать обещания, что никогда, ни при каких условиях не допустит, чтобы какой-то мудак сделал ему больно. Врачи просят ее уйти, но она просто физически неспособна… Она выходит в коридор и оседает на пол. Дрожащими пальцами, Мэнди набирает номер Йена и слышит гудки, а после автоответчик. Она оставляет разгневанное сообщение за сообщением, обещая оторвать яйца и разбить его милую мордашку, а после просто плачет навзрыд, изливая свою боль в потоке сообщений. Пускай это глупо и неправильно, но ей так страшно находится здесь одной и ждать. Больше всего на свете её пугает ожидание.


	11. Взгляни на меня

Микки чувствует жуткую боль, а мысли в голове густые как кисель, будто он накануне закинулся огромной порцией спрайта вперемешку с микстурами от гриппа и не сразу понимает, что в палате не один и рядом с ним лежит никто иной, как Галлагер собственной персоной, обхватив его руками, защищая и успокаивая.

— Привет, — с трудом произносит Микки, щурясь и пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому больничному освещению.

— Привет, — вторит ему Йен, аккуратно прижимаясь подбородком к макушке.

— Давно ты здесь? — пытаясь казаться как можно более равнодушным к внезапной близости парня, не будь он так сильно накачен лекарствами, Йена бы давно тут не было.

— С прошлой ночи, — Йен слегка отстраняется, целуя в лоб, — я обязан был лично поблагодарить моего ангела-хранителя.

—  _Твоего кого?!_ — Микки морщится от головной боли. Нет, стоит определенно просто расслабиться и будь, что будет. — Думаю, произошедшему есть какое-то объяснение.

— Естественно, — тихо подтверждает Йен, нежно улыбаясь, — ты моя вторая половинка, Мик, и я люблю тебя.

Микки вновь чуть дергается, сейчас он не готов к эмоциональным признаниям и всем этим пафосным речам о чувствах и прочей херне, завязанной на родственных душах. Йен определенно не понимает, в какую трясину они угодили и что их «дар», если так можно назвать внезапное предотвращение серьезной травмы одного и появление у второго, связанного с ним на генном, химическом, молекулярном, атомном и черт его знает каком еще уровне, человеке. 

Нет, это чертово проклятье, Микки еще более чем уверен, что жутко согрешил в прошлой жизни. Он никогда не думал, что подобное произойдет с ним. Слишком страшно поверить. Йен никогда бы не заметил его при других обстоятельствах и обманываться не стоит… Они слишком разные. Он мог бы найти себе кого-нибудь получше. Но после случившегося на матче, глупо игнорировать собственные чувства, ведь они могли бы… могли быть вместе. Навсегда. Просто плыть по течению и следовать туда, куда возможно нет пути. Вопреки всему, особенно собственным переживаниям.

— Я еще никогда… — Йен просто светится от счастья, — никогда, Мик, _никогда я не испытывал ничего подобного,_ как сейчас.

— В таком случае нам стоит быть друг с другом честными, — Микки переводит дыхание, однако его организм действительно не готов к подобным нагрузкам. — Не представляю, что ты там успел на придумывать себе, но…

— Просто заткнись, — шипит откуда-то со стороны Мэнди, бесцеремонно перебивая и только сейчас Микки замечает, что кресло в дальнем углу палаты не пустовало, — Йен единственный, кто спас меня прошлой ночью от преждевременной седины и спас миллионы моих нервных клеток, просто составив компанию и пытаясь всячески дождаться утра, и я не позволю… — Мэнди вздыхает. — Просто один раз не будь мудаком и не гони прочь от себя человека, которому не плевать, идет?

— Какого черта? — Микки хмурится, но какая-то его часть внимательно прислушивается к сказанному, и не спешить сделать следующий шаг. — Я просто не хочу никого обманывать. Мне все это совершенно не нравится.

— Тебе и не должно нравится, — горячо шепчет Йен, опаляя своим дыхание щеку Микки, — все придет со временем, я просто хочу попробовать снова, ты можешь говорить мне смело о том, что хочешь… Потому что я… Пойми, ты не самый простой и открытый парень, я еще плохо понимаю тебя и причины твоих поступков. _И ты не можешь снова изменять мне только из-за своих страхов._ Я итак едва смог вынести присутствие Энди в команде.

— Я… — Микки будто под гипнозом, а все эти дурацкие зеленые глаза с длинными рыжими ресницами Йена, которые так пристально смотрят на него, — я не вернусь к Энди. Обещаю.

— Ну что, никаких романтических комедий и слезливых мелодрам? — уточнил Йен, ухмыляясь и крепче прижимая к себе Микки, пока его сестра делала вид, что занята информационными буклетами больницы, а не пыталась исподтишка запечатлеть на камеру мобильного этот момент.

— Я не стану выбрасываться из окна, если услышу от тебя признание в любви, если ты об этом, — хмыкает Микки, безразлично пожимая плечами и разливаясь на подушке. — В любом случае у меня есть оправдание на этот счет, ведь из-за всех этих обезболивающих я все еще немного не в себе.

— Так значит, я могу рассчитывать на то, что ты займешься со мной любовью? — больше играя на публику, спрашивает Йен, заставляя Мэнди закатить глаза и притворно прикрыть уши.

— Это что, блядь, за вопрос? — беззлобно произносит Микки, слегка толкнув Йена в плечо.

— Но ведь как мне иначе понять, что ты меня любишь? — рыжий забавно вытягивает губы, пытаясь изобразить, кислую мину.

— То, что после случившегося и той адской боли, что я пережил, наш разговор все еще не закончен, лучшее тому подтверждение.

Мэнди громко фыркает, смеясь, пока Йен начинает расцеловывать лицо Микки просто так, потому что хочет.

— Не понимаю, почему ты всегда превращаешься в сучку, когда дело касается чувств и признания? Я ведь тебе с самого начала был интересен, разве не так? — как бы между делом произносит Галлагер.

— _Йен_ , — стонет Микки, пытаясь игнорировать поцелуи, особенно когда Йен спускается с подбородка на шею. — Я не собираюсь становиться звездой интернета, покалечив горячего парня, путем отрезания яиц в прямом эфире.

— Но ты же их тоже любишь, — тянет Йен.

— Хорошо, — нехотя произносит Микки, пытаясь придумать что-то противное, — ты получишь свое признание сразу после... что скажешь насчет риммига?

— Звучит слишком грязно и развратно, и я даже не подозревала, что у тебя есть интерес к подобному, братец, — поддевает Мэнди, уже даже не скрывая, что записывает происходящее на камеру. — Мне не терпится показать эту запись моим будущим племянникам, объясняя, какими идиотами были их папаши.

— Иди, знаешь куда?.. — Микки нервно облизывает губу. — Просто расслабься, — напоминает сам себе парень, возведя взгляд в потолок. — Этим все и должно было закончится, ведь происходящее мало похоже на кошмарный сон.

— Ты в курсе, что разговоры с самим собой… — начинает Мэнди, но быстро останавливается, увидев, как родной братец буквально тает под напором Йена, который втягивает его в поцелуй, давая понять, что настоящее слишком хорошо и не стоит думать сейчас о чем-то большем.

**Две с половиной недели спустя**

— Ты же сам сказал, что я услышу от тебя признание, после римминга, — стонет Йен, а слова его звучат так, будто он не потерпит препирательств, ведь сейчас все его внимание переключено на маленькую дырочку, которая благодаря его стараниям уже достаточно скользкая из-за слюны. Язык парня проникает еще глубже, заставляя Микки мычать что-то невнятное от удовольствия и сильнее прогибаться в пояснице.

Йен осторожно вводит палец внутрь, наслаждая горячей теснотой и близостью с парнем, которого так долго мечтал заполучить. Микки начинает сам насаживаться на палец, умоляя двигаться быстрее и чаще проходится по простате.

— Ты охуеннен, Галлагер, — шипит от наслаждения Микки, прежде чем сжать в руках простынь и прикусить нижнюю губу в ту секунду, когда Йен находит правильный угол, доставляя максимальное удовольствие.

— Я ожидаю услышать немного другое признание, — не без самодовольства говорит Йен, добавляя еще слюны и легко массируя узкие стенки, проверяя насколько Микки готов. Его самого давно трясло от нетерпения оказаться снова внутри и ощутить, как его член сожмут тугие мышцы.

— Хорошо, ебать… — кричит Микки, прикрыв глаза, — я люблю тебя, пиздец насколько сильно и невьебенно, а теперь мы можем покончить с этой чертовой прелюдией и переключиться на следующую «передачу»?

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Йен улыбается и целует бледную ягодицу Микки, прежде чем заставить его перевернуться на спину, и как следует насладиться видом румянца на щеках любовника, приоткрытых красных от поцелуев губ, еще раз полюбоваться цветной меткой в виде пера на внутренней стороне бедра и медленно войти. Головка члена с легкостью скользит внутрь, заставляя Микки слегка дернуться. Йен никуда не собирается торопиться, давая возможность Микки привыкнуть и наглядно показать, чем именно отличается обычный ни к чему не обязывающий секс от занятия любовью.

**Author's Note:**

> АСМР* - Автономная сенсорная меридиональная реакция — это неологизм, обозначающий феномен восприятия, характеризующийся приятным ощущением покалывания в затылке, распространяющегося в виде мурашек по коже шеи и спине к конечностям. Вызывают АСМР-ощущения звуковые, зрительные, тактильные или когнитивные стимулы. В ютубе на эту тему полно роликов с шепчущими всякие милые словами девушками, вроде все это способствует расслаблению и успокоению, под них еще хорошо засыпать *проверено*.


End file.
